Alone No More
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: It would be on a mission three years after his escape that they'd find him in the most surprising way. They'd find not a specialist but instead a man who was redeeming his life by helping those who needed help. Who is Grant Ward away from HYDRA and what did he do to redeem himself in the eyes of the team? 2x06 Spoilers "A Fractured House"
1. Hunting

Alone No More

Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 6 "A Fractured House"; Season 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I only own Melody, Ella, Devon, Nathan and Robbie

* * *

><p>When Grant Ward escaped custody, the deal had already been struck with his brother so the senator couldn't back out in any fashion. It took two years before SHIELD could stand on it's own feet again as a governmental agency, a part of the new government instead of outside of it. In that time they never found Grant Ward nor could figure out why upon escaping he didn't return to HYDRA. Even upon questioning, Raina was surprised that Ward was no longer with them and hadn't return to HYDRA.<p>

Of course, it would be on a mission three years after his escape that they'd find him in the most surprising way. They'd find not a specialist but instead a man who was redeeming his life by helping those who needed help.

Skye walked beside Hunter as they walked down the alleys of Downtown New York. They were trying to find a runaway girl that was potentially an 0-8-4 due to the recent footage of her releasing some type of powers.

"All I'm saying is that if she'd let the little one out of her sight he'd be fine. Letting him have Mummy every time he cries isn't helping him." Hunter shook his head. "I love her, the demonic hell-beast that she is and all but the smothering has to go or he'll grow up a ninny."

"Have you told her this?" Skye shook her head, more often than not the team was a sound board for the problems of the Morse-Hunter re-marriage that had happened two years before mere months after the mercenary had knocked up his ex-wife.

Hunter paused, "told her, you don't tell her anything or you get your arse handed to you in more than one piece."

"Just tell her!" Skye rolled her eyes and kept walking, with Hunter following.

* * *

><p>Another thirty minutes they paused when Skye noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. Preparing her ICER, she nodded her head in the direction of another alleyway and Hunter pulled his as well. "Quietly now luv."<p>

They moved down the alley and paused upon finding their girl, all nine to ten years of her. She paused in her movements and looked at them, deer in headlight look crossed her face. Skye put up her hand. "It's okay, we're friends. We aren't going to hurt you." She smiled and put up her ICER, "what's your name?"

The girl stared at her before speaking in a whisper, "Ella."

"Ella, okay Ella we're with SHIELD and what happened to you earlier, we're here to help with that."

Instantly she took off and started running, causing the two to run after her quickly. They followed her down alleyways till she came to a building, running inside. Skye followed after, listening as well as being careful with her weapon that she'd pulled.

"GRANT!" The yell from Ella made Skye pull her second weapon, especially as she reached the second floor of the building, finding it an open space loft.

Ella stood behind a pillar as if waiting and she wasn't alone, five other children between five and ten stood either behind pillars with their heads out or behind furniture looking over the top. Skye put her hand up as Hunter joined her, making him stop to look around.

"Bloody hell, are they all gifted?"

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have come Hunter." The voice was familiar as was the click of the gun, they turned to find Grant Ward. He saw Skye and seemed halfway surprised. "Skye…"<p>

Ella ran over and hugged Ward, he put his hand on her head. "They tried to take me away when I was looking for recycles."

Skye put up her weapons and put her hands up, "Hunter put it up."

"Like hell, he's a bloody traitor…"

"Put it up, that's an order." Skye spoke and the man huffed, putting the weapon in its holster. "She registered on the gifted scale, listed as a possible 0-8-4 so we were sent to find her."

Ward lowered the weapon and put it in the waistband of his pants. "You aren't taking Ella anywhere." He looked down at the girl, "go finish your homework." She nodded and ran off to the others. "All of you finish your homework."

The kids dispersed and Ward walked over to the small kitchen in the corner of the floor, pulling out plates and bread. Skye moved over as did Hunter, "bloody hell, did you kidnap all these kids?"

"They're orphans, abandoned on the streets by their parents or abused in homes. I found them on the street and gave them a home." He looked up at Hunter as he put peanut butter on the counter along with jelly. "I imagine this the last thing you expected me to do after I escaped from SHIELD custody."

* * *

><p>Hunter looked to his side to find Skye gone, she was bent down beside one of the kids. She smiled when one of the girls handed her a colored picture, speaking to her and touching her face. Skye touched the girl's nose and looked at the picture, talking about her drawling. "Her name is Melody, she was abandoned by her parents because she became too expensive. She's the youngest, just turned five last month." Ward moved over and immediately Melody moved to him, jumping at him and he caught her.<p>

"I like Skye, she's pretty." Melody smiled as Skye stood, putting the picture on the table.

Ward nodded and kissed the girl's head, "I agree." Putting her down he looked at her brown eyes, "go play and let the adults talk."

"Okay Daddy!" She smiled and waved at Skye, "bye Skye, Mr. Stranger." She ran over over to the table where the kids were, beginning to draw again.

"Daddy?" Skye looked at him skeptically and he put his hands up.

"It began a week ago without encouragement." Ward sighed, "if you're here about Ella's powers, you can turn around because you aren't taking her.

Hunter folded his arms, "not your call mate. In fact, as a fugitive without legal resources you have no say to the matters of their lives, much less be around them. I've already contacted SHIELD, they'll be here in a matter of minutes and you'll be take back to your cell."

"Skye…" Ward looked at her and she just stared at him.

"Like Hunter said, not your call and it's not mine either."

* * *

><p>Ward moved quickly to the oldest, a boy that seemed to be ten or eleven. He spoke to him and the boy nodded before going back to his workbook. Placing a hand on Melody's head, Ward bent down and spoke to the girl. She shook her head and threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him.<p>

"NO! You can't go!"

He pulled her back, "I don't want to but I have to. They're going to find you a good home, with that puppy you wanted."

"I don't want a puppy! I want you! You're my new Daddy, you love me." She started crying and hugged him again. "I don't want you to go."

Skye turned her head away as the doors busted open downstairs and soon SHIELD agents were swarming the place. Coulson was behind them with May, he put his eyes on Ward before they landed on the children.

Ward looked over at Skye and she seemed to understand, moving over to him and took Melody from him. The girl clung to Skye as she sobbed the same word over and over. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." Her arm reached out as agents cuffed Ward, taking him away.

"It's going to be okay. Skye will find you a good home." He let his eyes connect with Melody's as he walked. "I love you Melody, you need to be strong okay?"

"Daddy!" She tried to reach for him but Skye kept her hand on her.

* * *

><p>Once he was out of sight, Hunter walked over to them with a hand on Ella's shoulder. "This is the girl."<p>

"Three more children." One of the agents spoke, pulling three boys over of various ages.

Coulson bent down in front of them. "My name is Phil Coulson, what are your names?"

"I'm Devon," the oldest spoke and pointed to the others. "This is Nathan and Robbie. Where are you taking Grant?"

"Whatever he's done to you, he can't hurt you anymore."

"He didn't hurt us, he rescued us." Devon shook his head. "Our parents abandoned us or bad things happened in the group homes. He found us on the street and took us in, gave us a home and made sure we went to school. He's like a dad to us, a real dad. When Robbie was sick, he took him to the 24 hour clinic and stayed up with him all night. No one has ever done that for any of us before. When Ella couldn't understand her math, he spent days helping her understand it and now she gets A's in math. Nathan needed help with a bully, Grant taught him how to stand up for himself without hurting anyone, now he doesn't get bullied anymore." Devon folded his arms, "he's our dad and you're taking him away, why?"

May moved over, "let's get them out of here and we'll search the place."

* * *

><p>The kids were ushered out of building, Skye finally got Melody put down after the girl passed out from sobbing. Devon promised to watch over his foster sister while Skye joined May and Coulson in searching the building. It was a three story office building that had obviously been gutted to make offices into one big floor. The first floor was a warehouse of sorts, car storage and big enough that the kids could ride their bikes there without having issues. The second floor was made up of a family roomliving area, play area and kitchen. It had one half-bath available for use. The third floor was divided into three rooms, each with their own bathroom. One room had bunk beds for the boys and a bathroom for them to share. The second room had bunk beds for the girls and an additional bathroom. The final room was clearly Ward's, it had a bathroom off to the side and a desk beside the dresser.

Skye ran her hand along the edge of the desk, looking at the shelf above it that held photos. One was of all the kids together, the second had his sister and younger brother while a third had a picture of her, clearly taken at a distance. It'd obviously been taken not long after his escape because her hair had grown since that time, back to how it'd been when he'd found her in the back of her van.

"What do we have?" Coulson walked in and looked at both women, one searching through the desk while the other was going through the dressers and the footlocker at the end of the bed.

"If he has any weapons or materials related to HYDRA it's not stored here." May put back the clothes she'd been going through. "Nothing reported in any of the rooms or living areas. The open floor space makes hidden storage impossible."

Skye paused at the calendar hanging on the wall, it had dates and events for the kids only. A different color for each child, mostly school and activities that were everything from Robbie's play at school to Melody's ballet class at the YMCA. "He centered everything he does around the kids. I think they'll be the answer to anything we need to know."

"We need a timeline."

"Jackpot." Skye spoke as she opened the drawer to the small desk that held a printer. In it she pulled out stacks of envelopes held together by rubber bands. Removing the rubber band from one stank she found her own name on every envelope. "They're all addressed to me."

May moved over and took one stack, "there has to be at least one for everyday he's been out."

* * *

><p>Skye searched through them all and found one at the bottom of the last stack. She opened it and found a letter dated the day after he'd escaped from custody.<p>

_Skye, _

_I won't apologize for what I've done. Going back to my brother's hand, the torture both physically and mentally is nothing compared to what any of you could do to me. I would rather die of suffocation after having the air sucked from my cell then go back there. There is no way you could understand, not that you want to. _

_I had hope for you but that hope wasn't enough. You've turned into a cross between May and Agent Romanoff. The Skye I knew is gone, the Skye I had hope for is lost and I realize now she'll never return. Perhaps even dreams can disappoint because never did I imagine you being lost to those who should have protected you. _

_If you ever read this, know I hope you did find your father. I hope you know the truth of who you are because you at least deserve that in a world of lies. Know I never lied to you from the moment you visited me in that cell, I never would have even after what you did to help Coulson in my transfer of custody. _

_You were everything to me and the only one I've ever loved but it's time to let you go. I'll never forget you, I never could but this is goodbye. _

_Grant Ward_

Tears filled the agent's eyes as she handed the letter over to May. The woman read it before folding it and gently placed it back in the envelope. May placed a hand on Skye's back before moving away.

"It's clean, we should transport." She handed the envelope to Skye as the agent placed all the letters in her bag.

* * *

><p>After a quick collection of items for the kids, Skye climbed into the SUV in front them. She handed bags to each of the kids. Devon looked at her as she handed his bag to him.<p>

"Are you Grant's Skye?"

Skye narrowed her eyes in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"He talked about a woman named Skye when we asked if he was married." Nathan piped up with a smile. "Grant said she was the woman he loved a lot but he hurt her feelings so he had to leave her so she could be happy. Are you her?"

Hunter chuckled from the driver's seat, "oh it's her alright."

"Are you happy?" Nathan leaned forward in his seat. "Grant says if you're happy, than he's happy. You are happy right?"

Skye nodded to him and he smiled, leaning back in his seat as Robbie grinned. "You're pretty, prettier than he said and he said you were the most prettiest girl in the universe." Robbie shrugged, "after Ella and Melody."

"Well what do you know, suitors already lining up at the door luv."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I just got this idea that Ward was living a safe house, found homeless kids and took them in. I also find it hard for him not to have mentioned Skye and knowing kids like I do, it's possible for young children to become attached to a steady responsible caretaker after just a short amount of time. They've been with him ranging from a year to two years, that is a huge time to bond.

Please read and review...


	2. Explaining

Alone No More

Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 6 "A Fractured House"; Season 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I only own Melody, Ella, Devon, Nathan and Robbie

* * *

><p>The kids were taken to the new SHIELD Headquarters to be held till they could figure out what to do with them. Ward was taken immediately to the prison unit in the lower levels of the building. May stuck Skye in the room along with Hunter, believing they were best suited to get information from the children on Ward.<p>

Skye sat across from the kids in the small break room, they all sat on the couches that were in the room. Hunter stood by the door just watching the silence that happened, no one was speaking and Melody was soberly sniffling, had been since she woke up.

"Look, I know what we just did was…" Skye put her hands out as she searched for the right words. "Hard on you but you need to understand that Grant did some bad things a long time ago and he escaped jail. He has to go back in order to pay for hurting a lot of good people."

Melody started crying, "he's not bad!"

"No he's not, not now but a long time ago he was and he has to pay for that." Skye sighed and looked at Devon. "We're going to find you good homes. Real homes, not foster families or people that will get rid of you after a while."

"We want to go home!" Nathan stood up and stomped his foot. "Take us to Grant now!"

Skye shrugged, "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"He lied!" Nathan yelled and pointed at Hunter. "You aren't Grant's Skye, he said she was kind and listened to people. You're just like everyone else, you take us away from our families or abandon us when you don't want us anymore. We're nothing to you, like we're not worth your time."

"You want to hurt Ella!" Devon stated clearly, "because she's special, Grant said that just because someone is different doesn't mean they're bad or wrong. She has gifts and she's special but you want to hurt her because she's different."

"No you're wrong." Skye smiled at him, "we know she's special, that's why we wanted to find her. We wanted to protect her from the people out in the world that would hurt her. I know this, I've seen what they do to special people."

Ella folded her arms, "prove it."

Hunter pinched his nose, "bloody hell."

* * *

><p>Skye stood up and moved to the doorway, shutting the glass before turning off the lights except for one lamp. She squatted on the floor and drew her finger along the carpeted surface, it faintly began to glow as she drew circles and lines.<p>

"What did you do?" Ella stood and moved over to the circles and lines.

"I made a map of the solar system." Skye smiled as she turned out the single lap and bent down to the floor, her face glowing in the blue light. She touched each circle and it glowed, forming spheres. "See my gift is to be a beacon for the lost, I create maps and guide people who really need a guide in life."

Robbie, all five years of him, and Melody both slipped off the couch they sat on to see the planets. Melody pointed to the third planet. "Earth, us."

"Very good." Skye moved to the lamp and turned it on. Bending down she brushed her hand along the drawings and they disappeared.

"So you don't want to hurt me?" Ella bit her lip and Skye shook her head as she stood.

"Of course not."

* * *

><p>Melody walked over slowly and tugged on her arm, "when can I see Daddy?"<p>

"That's it!" Hunter walked over and looked at them, "all of you sit down right now!"

Skye looked at him in shock as all the kids scrambled on the couches. "What are you doing?"

"Getting it through their thick skulls." He turned back and looked at all of them. "You are never going back to that building. You are never going to see Grant Ward ever again. He's going in a deep hole never to see anyone ever again. You'll go to new homes and forget everything that happened! Got it?"

Before Skye could do damage control, Melody and Robbie busted into tears while tears seemed to silently gather in the other kids' eyes. Turning to the agent beside her, Skye put her finger in the air. "Get out."

"It's not pretty but they have to…"

"I said get out!"

Hunter left and stormed out, the door slamming behind him while Skye was left with the five crying children. Suddenly Melody ran to the door and out of the room, Ella was up after her instantly and Devon followed.

* * *

><p>It was like one right after the other ran out of the room, Skye followed after them and watched as they dodged agents that just seem to stare but go on about their business. She watched as Ella paused at a sign and was about to catch up with them when she started towards the direction of the stairs that would lead them to main level than the prison level.<p>

Robbie was the easiest to catch, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her arms. "Nathan stop right now!" The voice was firm, Skye pulled all she could from years before on how Ward had ordered her. The inflection and tone was easy to copy to her own, causing all of the children to stop on the edge of the stairwell. "Turn around right now and come to me."

They turned but crossed their arms, as if following Devon's lead. Nathan stomped his foot, "no! We aren't going to let you put Grant in a hole, we're going to get him and go home!"

"How exactly are you going to get past the electronic locks and all the agents?" Skye moved over to them while wrestling Robbie in her arms. She watched the kids look down in concentration on trying to figure out what to do. "I thought so, now follow me or I'll be forced to put you in a locked room."

* * *

><p>Coulson stood before Grant Ward as he sat in a chair, chained to the table in cuffs not even May had been able to escape during the testing phase. He stood with his arms folded at the man who seemed to just stare at the table. Finally having enough of the silence, Coulson sat down across from the ex-specialist.<p>

"You escaped three years ago and we find you closer than we expected, with five children who seemed to worship you." Coulson leaned back and folded his arms. "After everything Garrett did to you, why?"

Ward looked up at him, "you think they worship me but they don't. I would never treat them the way Garrett treated me, never in a million years. They make their own decisions, have their own lives and have a better life than they had before. Do you know what they went through before I put a roof over their heads? Look them up in the system and then judge me but not once," he jabbed his finger on the table, "have I laid a hand on them or tried to make them something other than themselves."

"So I'm supposed to believe you just found a safe house, lived there before finding homeless children and took them in? No, there's something more and we'll find it eventually." Coulson stood up and pushed the chair in. "In the meantime you'll be transferred to a SHIELD max security prison."

"I can live with that." Ward sighed and looked up at Coulson, pleading in his eyes. "Just make sure my kids have good homes, people who love them and won't abandon them."

Coulson leaned over, "they aren't your children and they never were. One day in the future they'll forget about you and what you did. You'll be a distant memory to them and they'll never have to know how lucky they were to escape you."

* * *

><p>Ward turned away and tightened his fists, "just make sure they have good homes, especially Ella and Melody."<p>

"Ella will be put under the care of a SHIELD agent, so we can make sure that her powers don't harm the population." Coulson looked down at his hands, "as for Melody, she's young so her chances of adoption are good as is the youngest boy's."

"I want to see them." Ward turned back to him, "even if its through a barrier, I have to explain why I'm abandoning them after I promised I wouldn't. You can be there, I don't care if the entire base is but I need to explain, I owe them that. After that you can shoot me for all I care."

"Not an option."

"At least let me write a note to them."

Coulson just walked to the door, "your contact with them and the world ended at the safe house."

"Coulson wait, please!" Ward tried to stand but the chains held him down, "Coulson wait!" The door slammed behind him and Ward sat down. He looked up at the camera before turning away to lean against the chair, tears sitting in his eyes as he processed the words that Coulson had thrown at him.

* * *

><p>Once the children were settled in one of the empty guest quarters, Skye sat down on the couch in the large set of quarters. She opened her bag and withdrew the stack of letters that had been rewrapped with the rubber band, the open letter at the bottom of the stack. Removing the next one, she opened it and let the words soak in.<p>

_Skye,_

_I say goodbye but it's impossible to tell you goodbye. You are impossible to compartmentalize or put away to the back of my mind. I find myself wondering how I got so blind when it comes to you. I was taught to look at everything, to observe and have control over the situation but with you, only you have the control._

_You're beautiful and smart, compassionate and caring who knows how to see through covers into the hearts of men. You see their good and their evil, there is not just black and white but also a dozen shades of gray. I'll always live with the look of betrayal and disgust in your eyes that day on the Bus. It haunts me every moment, the realization that I'd destroyed my future before it's even been born. _

_I hope one day we will see each other again. I know it'll never be in a fire fight because I've given that up, I won't be a monster anymore. HYDRA can't have me and neither can SHIELD, I'm my own person and I'm taking control of my life instead of letting others control it for me. If we do see each other again, gun or no gun in hand I'm sure you'll still make me forget everything I know. There will never be a day when that doesn't happen._

_Stay safe I beg of you. _

_Grant Ward_

* * *

><p>Tears filled her eyes yet again as she folded the letter, placing it back in the envelope. Skye only looked up when a hand was placed on her arm, she found Melody sitting beside her on the couch with a smile on her face.<p>

"It'll be okay Skye, I miss Daddy too." She hugged Skye and the agent couldn't help but return it.

"What makes you think I'm missing him?"

Melody pointed to the letter, "Daddy's love letter to you. He's always loved you, like always and always. He says sometimes I remind him of you, that if he hadn't done bad things and hurt you, maybe you'd have a little girl like me one day." She smiled at Skye, "I told him to find you but he told me that to make you happy he had to stay away, that he hurt you and he doesn't want to hurt anyone again, especially us and you."

"Did he write these often?"

"Everyday!" Melody smiled and leaned her head against Skye's arm. "Daddy says that when you do something bad, sometimes you have consequences. Other times, he says you can try to make up for it. Maybe Daddy can make up for the bad things he did by helping you."

* * *

><p>AN: So Coulson is being a bastard, that's explained in the next chapter. The kids tried to run off to rescue him and Ward really only wants to see is kids. Oh and I made up some type of powers for Skye, since she was able to explain to Coulson it was a map.

Next...Ward is transported and Skye has to explain things to the kids.

Please read and review


	3. Hoping

Alone No More

Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 6 "A Fractured House"; Season 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I only own Melody, Ella, Devon, Nathan and Robbie

* * *

><p>It was early morning two days later when Skye was woken by a knock on the guest quarters door, she lifted herself from the couch and made her way over to the door. Opening it she found May with a tablet in her hands.<p>

"Transport is in ten minutes, if you want to speak with him than this would be the time."

Skye looked back at the couch, Melody lay fast asleep still curled up under a blanket. She'd fallen asleep in Skye's lap and the agent hadn't had the heart to wake her. "Do you mind watching them for me?"

May said nothing and moved over to the unoccupied chair across from the couch, sitting down with her tablet. Skye pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped on her shoes before grabbing the picture that Melody had drawn for Ward the night before. Slipping into the bedroom, she dug through Ella's bag for the picture of all the kids that the girl had insisted couldn't be left behind. With the picture in hand, Skye collected two from her own bag and headed out the door to the hanger bay where the transport would be taking off from.

* * *

><p>She found Ward standing between multiple agents, in the chains May couldn't even escape from while Coulson spoke to him. Skye could tell Ward was just accepting his fate, that there was no escape or freedom. His eyes didn't even light up when he saw her like they once had.<p>

"…so let me be clear, there is no escape and there is no more contact with those children." Coulson got in Ward's face, "if you have one ounce of care towards them, which I doubt is possible, you'll get on that transport and never mention them again."

Skye stepped in before Coulson could do anymore verbal damage. After Ward's betrayal there had been no chance of forgiveness, acceptance probably possible down the line but upon Ward escaping their custody, there had been a change in the way the new director viewed Ward. There was nothing that could redeem him.

"I'd like a minute." Coulson turned to look at her and nodded, moving a few feet away.

Ward looked at Skye and met her eyes, "how are they?"

"Missing you but other than that they're fine." Skye shrugged slightly, "they have me watching them until we can find them homes. Melody's attached to me already, doesn't let me out of her sight, neither does Robbie."

"Just find them good homes, homes you'd approve of. I know you know the system better than the people who will be looking for them. I do love them, they are my kids no matter what anyone says."

Skye pulled the photos from her back pocket and held them out, "I thought you'd like these. I already checked, there's no bylaw or protocol violation for having them at the prison. I also called ahead, Agent Danielson knows you'll have them upon your arrival and knows not take them from you unless behavior violation occurs."

Ward took the photos and looked at the two top pictures that once sat on a shelf above his desk at the safe house. The last picture however was not his, he'd never seen it before but it made him pause. The picture was of him and Skye during the early days on the Bus, he remembered the moment when Fitz had caught them in the middle of a battleship game. Skye was laughing and he was smiling at her. "Thank you."

Reaching into her back pocket, she withdrew a piece of folded paper. "Melody was insistent on drawing you this last night." She unfolded it to reveal a child's drawing of a building and six people. "It's your safe house and the six of you." Folding it up, Skye handed it to him. "I'll make sure they're safe and happy."

"Transport is ready." One of the agents walked off the quinjet and two more moved over to Ward.

"Skye…" Ward turned as they started to direct him onto the jet. "Tell them something, I promised I'd never leave them and I am. Just tell them something so they don't think it's because I don't care."

She nodded as they pushed Ward into a seat and started securing the chains to the floor. Ward looked up and met her eyes. A part of her heart, one that she hadn't accessed in a long time, ached at seeing him emotionally defeated. Backing up as the door closed and the ignition sequence began, Skye watched the jet fly out of the open roof.

"You shouldn't have done that." Coulson spoke to her as he stood beside her. "We've yet to find out what he did to them."

"He didn't do anything except love them and be a father." Skye looked at the director. "I've spent time with them and they are nothing like he was, no signs of abuse or corruption. They're just kids, normal kids who had a semi-normal life after not having one for months if not years. As far as they're concerned, all he was to them was their new father." Turning she paused and met Coulson's eyes. "We assume the worst because of what he did to us and then escaping. Maybe it's time we look at the big picture instead of just the pieces we want to see. I just saw a father worrying about his children instead of his own life. I didn't see a traitor or a murderer, he's not who he was when he escaped or before that. None of us are who we once were and we still look at him expecting him to not change when out of all of us, he's changed the most." Without letting him reply, Skye left Coulson in the hanger to think about what she'd said.

* * *

><p>Once the kids woke up, Skye sat them down on the couches and pulled a chair over to sit in. She smiled at them, still rubbing eyes and yawning despite waking on their own. Robbie moved off the couch and over to Skye, she picked him up and let him sit on her lap.<p>

"I need you guys to listen to me okay?" They nodded and Skye smiled. "Grant was taken to prison this morning before the sun rose. Because he was considered dangerous due to what he did a long time ago, you weren't able to see him but I spoke to him."

Devon looked at her with solemn eyes, "did he even ask about us or did he forget about us like everyone else."

"I think you know better than that." Skye put her arms around Robbie. "He asked how you guys were and he asked me to find you good homes. He also told me to tell you that he loves you very much and he didn't want to leave you."

"Why did he then?" Melody asked as she cried.

Skye sighed, "because he knows that while you guys were a family, his past and what he did would always stay with him. He accepted going back to jail and you guys getting adopted because he knew one day someone would look for him and they'd hurt you to get to him. Grant made a lot of enemies, a lot of bad people wanted to hurt him and he didn't want you to get hurt because he loves you." She looked at them all. "He could have hurt me and Agent Hunter then packed you guys up, disappearing but in the end he wanted to do the good thing for you."

"He wouldn't hurt you." Robbie whispered

"I know." Skye pushed his dark locks out of his eyes, noting he'd probably need a haircut. "I did give him a picture of you guys and Melody drew him a picture."

Ella looked at her hopefully, "can we write him letters? A boy in my class has his dad in jail and he writes him letters."

"I don't think so Ella, our jail isn't like other jails. It's for those who do really, really horrible things and unfortunately Grant did something really horrible so he has to go there." Skye sighed and looked at them all, "come here."

* * *

><p>They all stood and moved to stand around her, Devon looked at her. "What's wrong, you look sad."<p>

"I'm just sad about what I'm about to tell you because it's going to hurt." She met each of their eyes before speaking. "What Agent Hunter said yesterday, about never seeing Grant again was true. You're never going to see him again, you'll never be able to speak to him again or have any contact. I'm not even allowed to contact him without a serious reason." Tears seemed to fill their eyes, "he didn't want to leave you guys, I promise he didn't but he had to."

Melody hugged her, "I want Daddy." She sobbed and tears seemed to pour out of her as the rest of them broke down crying.

Pulling Melody onto her lap, Skye comforted both of the youngest kids. "I know you do and I really do wish you could see him."

Skye did honestly wish that the SHIELD prison allowed visitation and mail but all contact to the outside world was severed. Prisoners didn't get a chance to earn privileges at all, they were prisoners without a release date and so they lived in single cells without contact with anyone other than guards. There was no denying that the kids loved Ward and he in turn loved them. It broke her heart to see that he'd changed so much, turned his life around to do something amazing only to have to return to a prison cell.

"Grant says we can't miss school, today is Monday." Nathan looked at her with tear stained cheeks.

"Well today you're missing school." Skye looked at them, "but if you really want to do some school work you can work on your workbooks and I'll set up a computer with some educational stuff. You're going to be here for a while until we can find you homes."

Ella wiped her face, "can we have breakfast?"

"Why don't I take you guys down to the cafeteria today instead of bringing you food up?" Skye looked at them. "It's got more food than you could think to choose from."

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Devon asked her as she put Melody and Robbie on their feet.

Skye smiled at him, "two reasons, first I like you. Second, I owe Grant a favor for something he did a long time ago."

"What did he do?" Melody looked up at her curiously.

"He made me see what I was capable of becoming, that I didn't have to live without a family. He introduced me to my family and I've been with them since."

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was full but the kids sat eating appropriately, talking amongst themselves while Skye sat with them. She pulled one of the letters from the stacks Ward had left at the safe house. Opening the envelope she withdrew the letter to begin reading it.<p>

_Skye,_

_Today was productive because I found actual work. I'm working currently as a dock worker in the harbor, it's full of people of both legal and illegal status so they don't ask questions. We get paid every two weeks and while it's not glamorous, it's honest work. The safe house is silent and I often wish the team was there, it's after all big enough for the entire team to live comfortably. _

_I wonder how you're doing in your search for your father. I made a promise to lead you to him and one day, if we meet again and you still haven't met him I'll take you to him. Are you training hard with May? I hope you've yet to take a life, you lose a bit of your soul each time you do and I can't imagine you losing a piece of your soul. You're too good and compassionate to be without it. _

_I've begun to hope for you again. When I see someone laugh or smile, I hope that one day you actually can do both with your heart instead of doing it as a defense. When I see a girl on a computer, I hope that one day you can return to being who you were before everything went down. Even more, when I see couples together I hope that one day you find someone who can love you like you deserve. I know now I don't deserve you and while it would pain me, I love you enough that I want you to be happy, no matter who that is with. _

_I hope you're safe._

_Grant Ward_

Skye wiped the tears from her eyes and put the letter back in the envelope. She turned when she felt arms wrap around her, Melody was hugging her again like always after reading a letter.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so Ward is currently being transported to prison, Skye is left with the kids.

**Question: If one kid couldn't be adopted (minus Ella), which one would be left in Skye's care?**

Next...we shall see.

Please read and review...


	4. Questioning

Alone No More

Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 6 "A Fractured House"; Season 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I only own Melody, Ella, Devon, Nathan and Robbie

* * *

><p>Hunter found himself sitting across from two agents with Skye beside him, she had files and a tablet with information. Despite it being a waste of his time to interview potential candidates to take Ella, Coulson had asked that he be there in case Skye got a bit edgy. Hunter had pointed out that the likelihood of him controlling Skye was next to none.<p>

"Thank you for your interest in adopting one of the children." Skye spoke politely to the two agents in front of her, "Agents Mason."

The woman chuckled, "I'm Agent Mason, Laura please." She pointed to the man beside her, "Agent James Lyle and we're not interested in adopting but we are willing to foster. The little girl especially." She smiled at Skye, "we're thinking of having one of our own and we think it'll be good practice. What's her name?"

Skye closed the files in front of her, "Melody and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline. We're not looking for foster homes, we're looking for forever homes. Besides, Agent Mason I should inform you that using a child as practice for having a child is not exactly a good idea. Having a baby and having a five year old are two different things." Standing, the hacker smiled at her. "Have a good day."

Mason stood and shook her head, "I hope you don't expect agents to adopt these kids. Fostering doesn't create permanent ties while adoption does. No one wants a permanent connection to a traitor and word is that they talk about him like a father, that will create a permanent connection for any agent."

"Because despite what Grant Ward has done in the past Director Coulson and Agent Hunter can agree with me on this, he was a father to them and a good one." Picking up her tablet and the files, Skye left the room with Hunter quickly behind her.

"That was a bit harsh."

Skye shook her head, "I don't think people realize what these kids have been through. You can't just bring a kid in and treat them like they are a practice doll." At the elevator, Skye turned to look at Hunter. "If something happened to you and Bobbi, would you want someone just fostering Levi or would you want someone to adopt him, give him a home and not be judgmental about his memories of you two?"

Hunter held up his hands, "first, if something did happen to us there is a reason we named you godmother. Second, I see your point and I think maybe we should go about this in a different way. I have an idea, come on."

* * *

><p>Skye had to admit she hadn't thought about doing what Hunter suggested but it was a good idea. Allowing the kids to make videos of what they'd like in new parents, talking about themselves and some of their likes and dislikes was an ingenious idea.<p>

Looking at Ella, Skye nodded so the girl could begin. Devon and Nathan had already finished their video and Skye planned on having Robbie and Melody make one together, she wanted those two to be adopted together.

"Hi, my name is Ella and I'm nine years old." Ella twisted her straight strawberry-blond hair around her finger. "I was abandoned by my parents because I'm different, they said I was worthless but I don't think I am and I hope someone viewing this will think the same as me." Looking up at Skye, she watched her new guardian nod. "I guess what I want in parents and a home is just to be loved for who I am. I want to go to school and I want to talk about my old dad because he saved me. I don't want to ever forget that even if I have a new family. Bye." She waved and Skye turned off the camera. "How was that?"

Skye nodded, "perfect."

Ella stood and paused at the door. "I wish you could adopt us. You don't care if we talk about Grant like everyone else does, they get mad but you just share your own stories."

The girl left and Skye paused seconds after connecting the cord to the camera for download. Part of her had grown attached to the five in the three months they'd been in her care, becoming a kindred spirit with them both as an orphan herself and as being someone who knew Grant Ward as a good man. It was true the last they'd seen each other before meeting again months before had been a second glance as he was transported out of the Playground but she'd realized over the years that the real Grant Ward hidden beneath the layers was a good man who had loved her despite all she did. The letters she read daily and the stories the kids told her reinforced who Grant Ward really was.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door made Skye look up to find an agent from Guest and Security, she recognized her but didn't know her name. "Yes?"<p>

"Ma'am, there is a Linda and Ryan Davies here demanding we have their daughter. I thought you'd like to speak with them before we remove them from the premises."

The mere mention of Melody's parents had Skye on her feet, she had some choice words for them and then some. Between Ward's disclosure months before upon meeting Melody and the girl's own stories, Skye had the urge to do some harm to them for what they'd done. Melody and Robbie were a few months apart and despite not being related, they stuck together like twins. They had her wrapped around their fingers and Skye was half-tempted to adopt them but she felt it unfair to adopt them and not the others so she made up her mind that she wouldn't adopt any of them.

It only took five minutes before Skye stood composed outside the small waiting area that the Davies sat in. She walked in, a mask of indifference covering her face and smiled at them. They stood and spoke before she could speak.

"Someone from Social Services called us, they stated that our daughter Melody was here." The woman looked at Skye. "She was kidnapped almost a year ago, right from the park and we've been looking for her since. Please can we take her home?"

Skye sat down and they sat as well. "Melody wasn't reported kidnapped or missing when we checked her status three months ago upon her arrival. Mr. and Mrs. Davies you can cut the bullshit this moment…"

"We didn't report her," the woman dug through her bag and removed a piece of paper. "This was left on our car window. We didn't want her hurt."

Taking the piece of paper, Skye read the threat that stated if they contacted the police or government than Melody would be killed. It seemed to contradict everything Melody and Ward had told her but she knew one thing for sure, neither would lie to her but the Davies did have something to add.

"Can we at least see her until we get this all figured out." Ryan Davies looked at Skye. "Just to see that's she's okay."

* * *

><p>A quick call and Lance escorted Melody down and to the room. Skye opened the door and Melody walked inside, a smiled on her face and bouncing as she spoke. "Skye, Skye guess what Agent May told me!"<p>

Skye bend down in front of the girl, "you can tell me in a minute. Melody there are some people here who want to meet you, is that okay?"

"Are they going to be my new parents?" Melody smiled, "can they take Robbie too?"

"Why don't you meet them and we'll talk." She nodded her head towards the couch, "why don't you say hi."

Melody turned with a smile but it dropped at seeing the two people standing by the couch. Skye watched as fear filled her face, Ryan Davies moved over and bent down in front of Melody. "Hi Melody, it's Daddy…I know it's been a while but you're safe now, the bad man can't hurt you anymore."

She got a look of anger on her face, one Skye had never seen before and raised her hand. Before anyone could move it came up to the man's face, leaving blood dripping from his nose when it left. She then preceded to kick him below the belt. "I hope you rot in hell you bastard!"

After yelling she ran out of the room while Skye and Hunter stood impressed and Mrs. Davies rushed over to help her husband. "Oh my, Ryan!" The woman looked up at Skye, "clearly the man who kidnapped her caused her to turn on her own father. Melody would have never done this before."

"Hate to break it to you luv," Hunter scratched the side of his nose. "Kids aren't taught to turn on specific people, more groups of people. That's a reaction from some trauma of sort." He looked up at Skye, "I'll go find the small fighter before she does damage to some agents."

Defusing the situation took more patience than Skye thought she even had. One thing was for sure, she and Melody would be having a very deep conversation followed by Skye making her first visit to Ward at the prison facility. She was going to be asking him more about Melody's past and what the girl could be hiding. Clearly something caused the normally subdued and happy girl to become violent in ways no one had seen before. Something surrounding her father and it was more than being too expensive or not being wanted anymore. Part of Skye feared the truth because she knew the horrors of life but she had to know, a part of her needed the answer.

* * *

><p>The night before visiting Ward, she had asked the kids if they'd like to write a letter or draw a picture for the former specialist. The next morning she had three messy letters from Melody, Robbie and Nathan and two neat letters from Devon and Ella along with five pictures of various skill levels and topics. Needless to say, Skye would no doubt be presented with a happier prisoner than if she went without the ten pieces of paper.<p>

The small conference room was bare except for a table and chairs, it was more for interrogation than visitation so it wasn't meant to be friendly. The door opened and Skye looked up to see them escorting Ward in, he wore chains and shackles and had a beard back on his face. It was strange seeing him like she had years before but it wasn't uncomfortable. She looked down at the tablet on the table as she spoke to the agents escorting him. "You can removed the shackles and chains, leave the handcuffs."

"That isn't a wise move ma'am." The agent looked at her as he pushed Ward in the chair. "He's a Level 5 threat."

Skye looked up at the agent, "that wasn't a request, that was an order. If I have to repeat myself than the next order you get will be from the Janitorial Department head."

The man shook his head and unlocked the shackles and chains, leaving the handcuffs before retreating to the door. "Hit the panic button if you believe there is a threat."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." She waited and the agent sighed, closing the door behind himself. Rolling her eyes she looked up at Ward, "obviously because I'm a girl they think I'm incompetent."

"Their mistake." Ward gave her a slight smile. "How are the kids? Did you find them homes?"

Skye chuckled, "ties to you make that difficult. Nobody wants their new kid related to a traitor in anyway." She shrugged, "don't worry, I'm working on it. Until then they're with me and proving to me that perhaps May is right about kids being the reason most agents are on birth control. They're more work than crossing enemy territory while yelling your location."

"Tell them I said not to give you a hard time." Ward looked down at his hands. "Something must be serious if you're here, what happened?"

Looking down at her tablet, the hacker sighed and waited till he looked up at her. "Melody's parents came to Polaris, our headquarters, and insisted on getting her back. They claim she was kidnapped and if they reported her missing than she'd be killed…"

"Skye," Ward looked at her as he shook his head slightly. "I never kidnapped her. After everything I went through as a child I would…" he paused when her hand touched his.

"I know you wouldn't because I honestly know you'd never harm a child. I also know this because when Melody met them she broke her father's nose and kicked him south of the border." Ward looked at her in surprise, "which tells me something else is going on and that's why I'm here. I need you to tell me everything you know about Melody and everything you've witnessed concerning her."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so something is going on with Melody and her parents, Skye is visiting Ward for information and the kids want Skye to adopt them.

Next...Prison visit continues with some interesting developments

Please read and review...


	5. Hurting

Alone No More

Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 6 "A Fractured House"; Season 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I only own Melody, Ella, Devon, Nathan and Robbie

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass quickly as Skye sat listening to Ward talk about Melody and what he had witnessed or experienced. She'd had to request two meals brought from the staff kitchen, the agent who delivered practically sneered at the fact that Ward was being given a meal other than the prison food he was supposed to be served. Skye just ignored the agent and shut the door behind him, placing the food between them.<p>

"So you never got the hint of any type of…" Skye was only stopped when he spoke up.

"No and I should know." Ward tore the roll on his plate and dipped it in the chili that sat in front of him. "My sister…" he found Skye looking at him with concern, "no not me, our father was the one. I told you all families had secrets and ours are just evil."

Skye took a bite of her chili, "sometimes I wonder if Melody is an 0-8-4 too. She has the sense to her, like she knows when I'm upset and she is always there."

"She was the same with me. Sometimes I would stare at your photo, apologize for what I have done and suddenly Melody would hug me. She'd tell me I'd get to apologize to you one day in person."

* * *

><p>Remembering the letters and pictures, Skye dug into her jacket pocket and pulled them out. Sliding them across the table to his eye-line she waited for him to respond. "They're from the kids."<p>

Ward picked up the stack and read the first letter in messing handwriting from Melody. He couldn't help but smile as she spoke about Polaris and Skye.

_Daddy,_

_Hi. I miss you lots. I love it at Poleaires and with Sky. She is a beter mom than my old mom. Help Sky so you can comes home. _

_Love Melody_

"Did you read this?" He held up the letter and Skye took it, having not read any of the letters.

Skye read the letter and smiled at what Melody had spoken about her. "They all want me to adopt them but if I adopt one, it's not fair to the others and I know I can't honestly be a mom to them all."

Robbie's letter was much the same as was Nathan's but it was Devon and Ella's letters that made him stop to pause. They were realistic about what was going on and they understood they would not be seeing him ever again.

_Grant,_

_We all miss you. I hope no one has beat you up in jail like Marcus's dad. Skye is trying to find us parents but I think she should adopt us. She takes care of us like a mother does, at least I think how a mother does. Melody thinks you are coming back but I know you aren't. I love you._

_Ella_

* * *

><p>After trying to decipher the drawings, Ward put them aside and looked back at Skye to see her quietly eating. He reached over and wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb, holding up to show her the chili remains. After he wiped his hand he went back to his own bowl.<p>

"Promise me you'll protect them."

Skye looked up at him, "with my life." His eyes met hers sharply but nothing was said. "You don't have to worry about them but I know you will, you're their father after all."

"Guardian." Ward sighed and pushed the tray aside, "I was their guardian, they'll have parents who will love them and take care of them soon enough."

"That doesn't change who you are." Skye took his hand to make him look up at her. "You protected them, loved them, made sure they went to school. You were there for the fights and the midnight fevers, you taught them right from wrong and gave them a home." A smile crossed her face. "That makes you their father. That's what they call you and that is the one thing they want with their new parents, is to be able to talk about you. It's the only thing they are really demanding in this whole thing."

He tightened his hand around hers and looked down at her hand. Standing, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Skye." Ward pounded on the door and the agent outside opened it, "I'm ready to go back to my cell."

The agent looked at Skye and she gave a nod, watching as they put the shackles and chains back on him. She stood and held out the papers from the kids to him, "don't forget these."

"Don't come back." Ward looked at her. "Just take care of them and find them parents who make them forget about me." He turned and walked out, the agents escorting him down the hallway, leaving Skye standing in the room with ten pieces of precious paper in her hands.

* * *

><p>At the checkout desk, Skye looked at the agent behind it. He gave her back her weapon and took the visitors badge as well as the folder on the counter. "What's this?"<p>

"Please see that Prisoner 87992 gets it, it's from his kids." She watched him bring up Ward's profile. "He has clearance to have personal items if given to him by either myself, Agent May or Director Coulson."

"Actually he can't." The agent turned the screen so she could see. "All personal items were taken away due to the altercation with two guards last week. Both and the prisoner were taken the Infirmary for injury management. He's been on lockdown since."

Skye shook her head, "I was told by Agent Haggon that 87992 has been a model prisoner, hasn't caused any issues of any kind. I talked to him two days ago before my visit today."

"I don't know what you were told ma'am but our system records 87992 as being in a heavy altercation with Agents Lee and Boswell last week, both are still on medical leave." The agent handed the file back over. "It'll have to wait till his restriction has been lifted."

"When will that be?"

"When Agent Haggon decides."

"I'd like to speak with Agent Haggon immediately." Skye folded her arms, "call him down."

* * *

><p>Minutes later Skye stood in Haggon's office, he stared at her unimpressed. "Why exactly did you demand to talk to me Agent Skye?"<p>

"You lied to me about Grant Ward. You told me he was a model prisoner, causing no issues but apparently there was an altercation with guards. He's been put on restriction." She watched Haggon look at her in surprise. "I tried leaving something from his kids but I got told he was unable to receive it because he's been put on restriction. Now is the computer lying or are you lying?"

Haggon stood up and walked towards her, "I can tell you this, those kids of his are better off without him. He put two men in the Infirmary, out of nowhere beat them within an inch of their lives. Look Agent Skye, I don't know why you came and I don't care but as far as I'm concerned, he could die tomorrow and I don't think there would be a care in the world."

"You're a bastard. They may have done horrible things but these prisoners, they're human beings and they deserve at least the lowest level of respect."

"They're no better than dogs. Now, I suggest you leave so I can get back to work."

* * *

><p>The sounds of silence covered the small set of quarters that Skye had practically moved into. The two bedrooms were taken by the kids so she slept on the couch most nights. The plush cushions made it extremely comfortable to sleep on. The sound of her phone made her reach for the object, seeing it was Coulson's line.<p>

"What's up AC?" Skye listened as Coulson explained the situation over the phone, her hand going to her mouth. "What's his condition?" Tears filled her eyes as she nodded, "okay, let me get them settled and I'll head up to Hades."

Shutting the phone off, she looked up to find Melody in front of her. The girl had a sixth sense of anyone's sadness, instantly hugging Skye she whispered. "What's wrong Skye?"

Skye pulled her back and looked at the sweet girl in front of her, "Daddy was hurt really, really badly." She saw tears fill in Melody's eyes, "I have to go see him at the jail okay?"

"I want to go too!"

"You can't go." The hacker shook her head, "you don't want to see Daddy the way he is right now. I promise you that what you want to see is what you remember and that isn't what Daddy looks like right now."

Melody wiped at her face trying to clear the tears, "did Daddy die?"

"No honey." Skye pulled the little girl into her lap. "No he didn't but he's really, really hurt right now and it'll look very scary to you."

"Will you tell him I love him?"

Skye kissed the girl's brown locks, "of course I will."

* * *

><p>What she found was beyond what she'd told Melody, Ward looked like he'd been beaten to the point he shouldn't be alive. Bruises covered his face and arms, the medical report stated he'd needed surgery to keep the broken ribs from puncturing his lungs. A bandage on the head due to the removal of part of his skull to relieve pressure from his swollen brain. It was a miracle he didn't have anything else wrong with him.<p>

Sitting on the bed, she took his hand and held it. "Grant, what happened?" Tears filled her eyes, the knowledge that the injuries he sustained weren't due to a suicide attempt made her happy but anger filled at the knowledge someone else had harmed him. "What did they do to you?" Reaching out she gently touched his cheek, they'd shaved him before going into cranial surgery.

The sound of footsteps made her hand retreat but she stayed on the bed, turning to find a nurse moving in the room. The woman went straight to the monitor to record vitals before turning to leave.

"Excuse me."

The nurse turned, "yes?"

"I need to speak with his doctor."

"Dr. Baylor is currently in surgery so you'll have to wait."

Skye looked back at Ward, "how bad is it?"

"They don't expect him to live." The nurse merely looked at Ward, "one less psycho we have to deal with."

She was gone before Skye could say anything in return. The hacker squeezed Ward's hand, "the kids all want to be here with you. You need to get better so I can arrange some type of visit with them." Leaning in she shook her head, "I just need you to get better, for me. I'll tell you a secret Grant Ward, between your kids and the love letters, I'm falling in love with you again so don't give up on me please."

* * *

><p>Curling up on the bed beside him, she closed her eyes and let herself hope. Opening her eyes, she moved off the bed to the exit knowing there wasn't much she could do except be who she was. There was nothing else more than to be herself and hope that it was enough for Ward.<p>

Only once outside in the darkened grounds did she stop, allowing herself to collapse to her knees. Running her finger along the dirt she whispered. "Circles of planets, moons and stars I call on you now near and far. Line of paths, through the sky, past and future floating by. Hear my whispers, hear my pleas and let the universe speak to me." Looking up at the sky as her hands molded the Words of Origin, lines and circles of a map into the ground. It glowed the neon blue color as planets and lines floated a few feet above the ground. "I'm a beacon, that's what you made me out of all the possibilities given. A beacon of hope, leading the hopeless to me but the one person I need to have hope is lost. My father was a monster who could destroy as well as heal. Please give me something to save him, he's worth more than death has to offer. My father said the universe listens to me, that it always answers a beacon so answer me and help me save Grant."

Brushing her hand along the dirt, the lines and planets disappeared as she stood.

* * *

><p>Walking back inside she ran into Haggon as he exited the Infirmary. The sound of a flat line was heard seconds later coming from a familiar room. The nurses and the doctor were immediately on top of Ward, trying to bring him back. Skye stood in horror as she watched them try and try only to stop after what seemed like hours. The clock read ten minutes since she arrived, the doctor calling the time of death.<p>

"No…" Skye moved over and took Ward's hand. "Please, you have to try again."

The doctor looked at her, "Agent Skye, I'm sorry but it's too late. We suspected this when he came in, the swelling in his brain was extensive."

"Get out." Skye looked over at the man.

"I'm sorry…"

"GET OUT!" Tears filled her eyes as she yelled at them to get out.

The all left and Skye allowed herself to sink to the floor in despair, the thought of having to tell the kids he was gone permanently forefront on her mind. The idea that the last thing he said to her was about forgetting him and never returning, the gentle kiss to her head far less than she wanted at that moment.

"Please no." She cried as she looked up at the ceiling. "If a beacon means anything to you than bring him back. Please bring him back. I've done everything I'm supposed to do, I've stopped pulling the trigger, I set aside all my anger and embraced what I am. I did everything and the one thing I want, the one thing I need you tear away from me."

Looking down at her hands she made a fist and stood, starring at the dead man in the bed because he was dead. There was no longer a man sleeping in the bed, he was gone and it shook her soul to it's core. The knowledge he'd been alive enough to push the hole away for years, the safety of him in prison and his kids around her allowed some part of it to close but now it was no longer a hole. It felt like her soul was gone, like every bit of her was gone.

"You took from me so I'll take from you. I refuse to be the beacon every again, I'll never guide anyone again. I'll pick up a weapon and never put it down, I'll forget what I am." Skye looked up at the ceiling, "that's the bargain you get." Moving to the bed, she bent over and kissed Ward's cheek. "I love you, I don't think I ever stopped and I will take care of them, they'll be safe and happy. Goodbye Grant."

* * *

><p>Turning she left the room and started down the hallway, stopping only to get her weapon. The ICER would be exchanged out for an actual gun the next day. The agent at the desk had her sign out and hand over her visitors badge. Just as she was turning to leave, she heard someone yell.<p>

"Agent Skye wait." She turned to see a nurse running, "He's breathing, he's alive. I don't know how but Dr. Baylor is assessing him now."

Looking up at the ceiling she smiled, "again with important lessons, I had to let go before you'd give him back."

"Ma'am?" The agent at the desk looked confused.

"Long and complicated story." Skye looked at him, "I'll need the badge back."

* * *

><p>AN: You figure it out, did some universal power save Ward or did Skye?

Next...Ward begins to wake up and Skye discovers something huge.

Please read and review...


	6. Saving

Alone No More

Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 6 "A Fractured House"; Season 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I only own Melody, Ella, Devon, Nathan and Robbie

* * *

><p>Skye found that sitting next to Ward was agonizing, she could only wait for him to regain consciousness. The cranial injury seemed to disappear in the time he had died and had come back to life, the swelling disappearing enough they could replace the section of skull they'd removed. His ribs were still in horrible condition and the doctor had been blunt in the fact the former specialist had broken his ribs enough that another blow could fracture them completely he'd lose a few.<p>

Sitting beside Ward's bed, she reviewed video footage from the prison hoping to find something that could explain why Ward had been beaten to an inch of his life. Midway through her search a small ding made her look to the corner of the tablet screen, finding that her home laptop was asking for a video connection. Tapping it she found instantly the kids, no doubt May was somewhere in the room.

_"Skye!"_

She smiled at the sight of all five crammed into one space. "Hey guys. What are you doing?"

_"Calling you silly!"_ Melody smiled and Skye could only chuckle. _"Is Daddy there?"_

"He's here but he's asleep."

Devon sat up straighter, _"can you wake him up?"_

Skye sighed and stood up, turning the tablet so they could see Ward lying in bed silently. "I can't guys because he's in a coma, it means he's not able to wake up until he's healed." Turning the tablet back around she smiled at them. "I'm here though so he's not alone."

_"Can we talk to him?"_ Nathan popped up and soon a rally of 'yeah' and 'please' were heard.

Sitting on the bed, Skye turned the tablet around as she raised the volume. "Hey Grant, the kids want to say something so just listen to them." Reaching out she squeezed his hand. "Okay guys."

_"Get better, you have to get better Grant."_ Ella seemed to practically cry as she spoke. _"For us and for Skye, she's very sad Melody said and we want her happy."_

_"Yeah Daddy you have to get better!" _Robbie spoke and Skye smiled, it was the first time that Robbie had used the term in addressing Ward. _"You have to get better so you can help SHIELD and come back to us."_

Melody seemed to just smile, _"it'll be okay Daddy, everything will okay so all you have to do is get better. We love you."_

_"Yeah we love you."_ Devon shrugged, _"you're like the only real dad we've ever had."_

"Say goodbye guys."

_"Bye Daddy!"_ Melody and Robbie were followed up by the other kids.

_"Bye Grant."_

_"On three."_ Ella spoke and looked at the others. _"One, two…"_

_"Love you!"_ The kids all yelled and Skye smiled, turning the tablet to see five happy face.

* * *

><p>After a short conversation with May she shut the video feed off, just as Baylor walked in with a nurse. He looked at her after checking Ward over. "I waited to come in when I heard the conversation. I read that the patient was found with children, are those the children?"<p>

"Yes, they were worried about him and being the only real parent they've had, I thought they should speak to him. I read a report once that patients heal faster if loved ones speak to them." Crossing her arms defensively she stared the man down. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just found it odd that the children were attached to him given his history. Everyone suspected that he abused them or was training them to be HYDRA recruits."

Skye moved around the bed, "let's get one thing straight right now and you can tell every single one of your staff. Grant Ward is neither a psychopath nor HYDRA, he was abused by a HYDRA operative and manipulated into thinking he owed the man to the point of abandoning everything else. He isn't HYDRA, isn't loyal to them and the only thing he cares about in this world are his kids, which he'll never get to see again. So I never want to hear him called either when I'm in the room, ever again!"

* * *

><p>Back reviewing video footage after the doctor left, Skye sighed and put her hand to her temple. The video footage wasn't telling her anything, it all showed that Ward provoked both attacks by hitting the guards. Knowing the man, Skye knew he'd accepted his situation as depressing as it was so she couldn't figure out why he provoked fights. He knew he'd risk losing contact with her and the kids, as extremely limited as the contact was.<p>

Looking at the bed she watched as Ward's breathing continued to stay steady, a sign he was okay at that moment. "What is it that you're trying to tell me? You wouldn't just provoke fights, not without a good reason."

Returning to the video feed she watched the savage beating the agents took out on him the second time. Narrowing her eyes, Skye zoomed in as Haggon entered the picture and bent down beside Ward, speaking to him before spitting on him. The memory of days before entered her mind and she quickly pulled up the room security feed, seeing Haggon enter and move to the bed. He turned Ward's arm over and stuck a needle into the IV before leaving and everyone was rushing in as the monitor showed a flatline.

A hand to her mouth Skye trembled in shock before looking at the bed. She knew why he'd done what he'd done, to show her what Haggon was doing to prisoners. He'd risked his life to help those around him, even if some didn't deserve it. Shoving her tablet in her bag, she moved to the bed and leaned down close to his face. "I'll fix this, I promise."

* * *

><p>Since the rebuilding of SHIELD and building of Polaris as it's headquarters, Skye hadn't stormed into Coulson's office. She requested an appointment or just simply knocked but for the first time in years she stormed into the office, ignoring the two agents that were standing in front of the desk being spoken to.<p>

"Get out!"

"Agent Skye…" Coulson was about to reprimand her when she gave him a look, he knew something major had happened by that look. "Agent Majors, Locke please report back here at 1500 where we'll resume this."

Both nodded and left, Skye shut the door behind them. "I need a pardon." She looked over at Coulson, "you have the authority to order a pardon."

"If this is about Ward," he looked down at his desk, "you know I can't do that."

"Not even if he's beaten to the point of death by the agents? Not even when the warden spits on him, provokes him and murders him?" She watched Coulson's head shoot up. "Haggon inserted an air bubble into his IV line, if it wasn't for me blackmailing the universe he'd be dead."

Coulson looked at her confused, "blackmailing the universe, that doesn't even make sense."

"I don't make sense but supposively my father was right. He said the universe listens to its beacons, bends to their will if they have the strength to command it. I basically blackmailed it, refusing to be a beacon anymore if it let Ward die. Everyone hates blackmail, even the universe."

Ignoring the statement, Coulson sat down at his desk. "Do you have proof of what Haggon did?"

"Video feed, I got to Ward's before he could erase it and I recovered six other events. There was a rumor going around, I was told when I interviewed other prisoners on Ward's cell block. They said that if anyone went to the Infirmary for anything more than a stomach ache or extremely minor injury, they never returned to their cell. Six prisoners all dying or either injury related death or heart attack." She laid her tablet down with documents and video feeds. "He risked his life, provoked beatings to get to the Infirmary to prove what when on. He knew I would investigate, not believing he would provoke an attack."

Viewing the feeds and paperwork, Coulson withdrew a piece of paper from his bottom drawer and signed it before handing it over. "That's an order of pardon for Ward. If anyone asks, it's because he risked his life for SHIELD. I'll contact Polaris Infirmary, tell them we're transferring Ward to them immediately."

"What about Haggon?"

"May and Hunter will go with you, I want him arrested immediately for the murder of six individuals and the attempted murder of Ward."

Skye nodded, "thank you."

"What he's done in the past isn't excusable but you were right when you said out of all of us, he's changed the most. That much change, doing the good he's done doesn't deserve this."

* * *

><p>The agent at the prison check in desk only stood at attention as Deputy Director May entered the room. He didn't ask for the surrender of weapons or do anything other than place visitor badges on the counter. Skye just nodded to him, the agent was just a kid without any experience other than basic recruitment training.<p>

They walked down the hall to the infirmary, Skye found Dr. Baylor talking to one of his nurses. He looked up upon seeing her and paused, "Agent Skye now isn't a good time. Mr. Ward's condition took a turn for the worse yet again earlier, we were able to stabilize him but we're trying to find an effective treatment plan."

"That won't be necessary, he'll be transferred to Polaris Infirmary immediately." She handed over transfer orders, signed by Coulson earlier in the day. She had sole possession of his Order of Pardon wiping away most of his more serious crimes, no one was allowed to handle it except her but the transfer orders were passable between others. "Have him prepped immediately, we have a transport standing by." She turned to the four men behind May and Hunter, "these medics will be handling transport so they'll be with you while you prep him."

Baylor looked at the orders, "I'll have to have Agent Haggon look over this before I can do anything."

"By all means, call him down." Baylor moved to call Haggon, "he didn't flatline again did he? His heart rate stabilized immediately before you could do anything, despite the rapid fluctuations, didn't it?"

He paused the phone call, "how did you know?"

"He may or may not have the universe on his side." Skye nodded to the phone, "have Haggon come please."

* * *

><p>As predicted at the mention of one of his prisoners being transferred, Haggon appeared and seemed about ready to give Skye an earful till he saw May and Hunter. He straightened his suit and walked over to May, acting as if everything was okay.<p>

"Commander May, it is unexpected that you'd visit Hades. May I ask what brought our deputy director all the way from Polaris?"

She merely looked at him, "I think you already know." Looking past him at Skye, a slight nod had Skye removing handcuffs.

"Matthew Haggon you are under arrest for the murder of Fabian Markos, Julian Damon, Cole Seels, Peter Marks, Leo Tildon and Leland Pillar. You are also under arrest for the attempted murder of Grant Ward. You have no civil rights, forfeiting them upon committing your crimes as is agreed upon in the SHIELD-United Nations Treaty Section 9, Subsection 15. As of this moment you are to be held in custody without legal counsel, evidence will be processed and the Council will agree upon your sentence within a period of 3 to 10 months." She cuffed his hands and handed him over to Hunter.

He looked at her, "they're nothing but dogs."

"They are human beings and deserve at least basic human respect. You took matters into your own hands when you had no right to." Skye took a few steps forward, "maybe the others had no one but attempting to kill Grant Ward was your biggest mistake. He may have made some horrible decisions but I assure you, every member of the team he served on would put you in the ground before allowing you to do what you did." She looked past him at Hunter, "get him out of here before I shoot him."

* * *

><p>Only once Ward was transported to Polaris and stabilized, medics and doctors looking into his condition further did Skye finally allow herself to rest. She headed down to the gym, where apparently Bobbi Morse had taken the kids, to find them all lined up with her walking past them. About ready to ask what was going on, Skye paused at seeing the tough-as-nails agent instructing them, taking them through basic martial art moves.<p>

Melody spotted her first, the girl had a sixth sense about where Skye was on top of being attuned to people. "Skye!"

She broke out of line and ran to Skye, who bent down to catch the girl. "Hey there." The others ran to her too, hugging her all at once. "I see you guys are behaving for Agent Morse, what happened to my unruly kids huh?"

"Your kids?" Devon folded his arms. "Who said we were your kids?" She smiled at his antics before he grinned, "I guess we could be your kids even if some of us don't look like you. Only Melody really looks like you."

It was the first time any of them had brought up the differences between the five of them. It wasn't hard to notice how different they all were but they stuck together like glue. Devon stood out more as being mixed race, his father black while his mother was white or so records had stated. Skye just smiled at the boy and shrugged, "I have a strange family and none of us look alike. Family isn't about blood or looks, it's about love and who we choose to love." Skye looked at them all. "Which is why I've made the decision to adopt every single one of you."

"Really?" Melody practically screamed in excitement as did Robbie and Nathan. Ella just threw herself at Skye.

"Why?" Ella pulled back and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

Skye sighed and looked at them all. "I want to be truthful with you guys. Grant isn't doing really well right now but the doctors are taking care of him, better care than he had before. There was a moment where he died for a few moments and I swore to him I'd take care of you all. You guys were my first thought when that happened and even after, when he came back. That tells me you are a part of me, a part I can't give up. I love you guys and I hope one day you love me just as much, even if that'll take time."

"We love you!" Nathan yelled and hugged her.

"Yeah, we kind of have loved you before we knew you." Ella shrugged, "we didn't know what you looked like but Grant told us about you."

Melody nodded and smiled, "I told you she'd adopt us!"

"Go ahead and rub it in Mels, you were right again!" Devon rolled his eyes before looking at Skye. "Can we see Grant?"

"I think that can be arranged." Skye smiled and stood up, "first why don't you thank Agent Morse for helping you learn some basics."

* * *

><p>AN: Surprise!

Next...Ward wakes up and Skye deals with Melody's biological parents.

Please read and review...


	7. Healing

Alone No More

Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 6 "A Fractured House"; Season 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I only own Melody, Ella, Devon, Nathan and Robbie

* * *

><p>The first thing that became clear to Grant Ward was the soft touch of a hand on his arm and the sound of melodic speaking. Struggling he opened his eyes to find a woman standing over him, wearing scrubs and pressing against his face.<p>

"You're awake, that's a good sign." She smiled and looked over across the bed, he followed her line of sight to see a sight that was most likely a result of medication, even if it was everything he dreams of.

Skye sat beside the bed with Melody in her arms, both looking at him with smiles. Melody grinned at him, "you're awake!"

"Agent Skye could you please take her out of the room, I need to access him without distractions."

"Yeah," Skye stood and took Melody's hand. "We can come back in a few minutes after Dr. Leigh is done making sure he's okay."

Melody looked between the bed and Skye, "can I give him a kiss or will I break him?"

Even the doctor chuckled as Skye picked up the five year old, letting her lean over to kiss his cheek. The hacker squeezed his shoulder, "we'll be right outside."

They were gone and immediately the doctor set in asking questions. The usual pertaining to his name, the year and several questions to check his memory. Putting the stethoscope around her neck she smiled at him. "Alright Agent Ward, your memory is a lot better than we expected but we're going to run a few scans just to be sure. The ribs are still healing so try not to move much."

"Thank you." He looked at her than at her scrubs, seeing the SHIELD emblem with the bird clutching a constellation. The words 'POLARIS INFIRMARY' printed underneath instead of 'HADES INFIRMARY' confused him. "I'm at Polaris?"

"Yes, after Agent Haggon made an attempt on your life Director Coulson arranged your transport here." She moved away to the door, "I'll let your family in once our tests are finished."

* * *

><p>It was hours later but a whirlwind flew into the room and stood beside the bed. Melody looked at him with a smile. "Daddy I knew you'd get better. I told Mommy and everyone that you'd wake up, only the doctors didn't believe me until today."<p>

"Did you get adopted?" The term 'mommy' confused him and while adoption would probably break the agent, Ward just smiled. "Did your new mom let you come here?"

"Yeah, everyday." Melody just seemed to continue to grin.

He reached out to take her hand, "do you like her?"

"Yep, she's the best!" The girl pulled herself onto the bed, something she hadn't been able to do with just hands and forearms before so it surprised him.

"Okay just for a few minutes." Skye moved through the door with the four other kids. "Dr. Leigh doesn't want him worn out after he woke up."

Robbie walked around the other side of the bed and pulled himself up the same way Melody had, using his hands and forearms only. He crawled over and hugged Ward, the former specialist ignored the pain from the small boy's pressure and hugged him back. "Hey there Bub, I missed you."

"Missed you more Daddy."

Ella nodded, "we missed you a lot. Skye told us why you got hurt, so you could help all the people who were in danger. Everyone says you did it for a chance of escape but I think you were just doing the right thing."

"Stupid but brave." Devon shrugged, "that's what Agent Hunter says."

* * *

><p>Nathan squeezed onto the bed beside Melody, "you aren't going again are you?"<p>

"Nope." Skye ruffled the boy's hair. "He has an Order of Pardon so his past crimes are forgiven, enough so he can return to SHIELD if he wants or can find another job somewhere."

"You aren't going to leave us again are you?" Robbie asked quietly and Ward turned his head slightly to look at the small boy.

Ward sighed, "when you get adopted I'll have to leave you. SHIELD won't let me keep you, even with my pardon." He rubbed the boy's back, "but we'll see about arranging visits."

Robbie sat up and looked at Skye, "please, please let us see him."

"I think we can arrange something. I mean, after all I do have missions I have to go on and I can't leave you alone can I?" Skye looked at the young boy and he was instantly off the bed, running to hug her.

"Thank you! You're the best mommy ever!"

The specialist was left confused and looked over at Skye, "you adopted Robbie?"

"She's adopting all of us." Ella grinned and looked over at Skye. "She's going to be a cool mom, even if she's a little strict."

Devon nodded, "makes us eat healthy like you did and everything, one piece of junk food a day and we have an earlier bedtime than before." He looked over at Skye, "but a pretty cool mom, better than my last."

"Better than all our moms." It came from Ella and every one of the kids nodded.

Ward looked over at Skye and she just gave him a small smile. Shrugging she stated the truth, "you've already corrupted them and as someone whose been corrupted by you, I know how to handle their defiance and unruliness."

"Thank you."

"No," Skye moved over to him and took his hand. "Thank the universe, I kind of blackmailed it into letting you live."

"That doesn't even make sense." He looked up at her bewildered.

Melody giggled, "Daddy's silly when he's confused."

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone." A nurse walked into the room with a tray, "unfortunately visiting hours are over and I have to rewrap his ribs so all of you out."<p>

"No please, a few more minutes?" Devon was the one to whine, "we haven't seen our dad in months."

The nurse looked over at him, "well you can see him tomorrow."

"Come on guys." Skye moved over to Melody, "need help down or can you three get down by yourself?"

Nathan moved to the edge and jumped onto his feet perfectly. "Agent Morse is helping us with strength and balance."

"Yeah, we got it!" Melody used one arm to swing off the bed. Robbie did the same and looked up at Skye.

"We can come back tomorrow?"

Skye nodded, "when I get time, probably in the afternoon after I do some work."

Ella was the one to hug Ward, "see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He pulled on her ponytail, "remember you're special, not strange."

"Strange and special are the same thing, it's the context in which you put it that changes the meaning." Ella shrugged, "that's what Skye told me."

Devon waved and took Nathan's hand as the boy waved, "see you tomorrow."

Once the kids were in the hall, Skye leaned over and kissed his cheek before smiling at him. "I'll bring them after lunch tomorrow. Try to obey the doctors and not get out of bed, your ribs are really bad."

Catching her hand on his arm he looked into her brown eyes. "Why?"

"Because I made a promise and they were the first thing on my mind when you died for a few moments, when they thought you weren't coming back. I knew I couldn't leave them alone after losing you." Pulling her hand away she touched his cheek with the back of her fingers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He watched her leave and let a small smile go, the nurse shook her head. "Takes on your kids, gets you transferred and stays by your side until you wake up." The nurse looked at him, "you'd be a fool to let a girl like that go, especially when she's that in love with you."

* * *

><p>It was evening when Skye got called from her officecomputer hub to deal with the two people she'd been trying to forget about. Melody's parents had been calling her non-stop, showing up when she'd been trying to deal with the doctors assigned to Ward, demanding she hand over their daughter at once. Each time she told them to come back with a social worker and each time they refused, demanding their daughter instead.

Checking that the young girl was with her siblings at the gym for their daily martial arts session with Bobbi Morse, Skye made her way up to the visitation waiting room. She found the Davies with a woman that could only be described as a lawyer. She had a look that screamed power but compared to the lawyers and evidence Skye had ready, her daughter would not be going with her biological parents.

"Good evening." Skye walked into the room and watched as the three rose. "Agent Skye, I don't think we've met before."

The woman took her hand, "Lily Dyer and it's unfortunate we have to meet like this. Do you have a first name I can call you by?"

"It's Skye, I don't go by my last name since it's kind of embarrassing." Skye moved over to the conference table across the room. "Since the pleasantries are going to be cut off soon, why don't we get to business?"

Dyer merely looked at her, "I have court order demanding the release of Melody Davies immediately into her parents' custody." The woman held out a paper and Skye took it, reading through it quickly.

"Unfortunately your clients lost the right to their daughter when they abandoned her on the street a year ago." Skye looked up at the woman, "I have obtained satellite imagery showing your client breaking into his own house and taking Melody out, I also have video footage of him dropping Melody off at a corner street without anything but the clothing she was wearing." Placing the court order down she held out the file in her hands. "I'd appreciate if your clients sign this, I don't think they'd appreciate being blasted across the news for abandoning a child because she became too expensive."

The lawyer open the file, "you want them to relinquish their parental rights?"

"Yes, I have a family ready to adopt Melody once those papers are signed." Skye removed a pen from her pocket. "Please, have your clients sign or I'll be forced to lay charges of child endangerment, abandonment and possibly false kidnapping. I think you can explain how long that would put them away from the luxury they know."

* * *

><p>Looking over at her clients the woman took the pen and moved over to them. "It's best you sign this, you're looking at heavy fines if not probation or jail time."<p>

Linda Davies looked over at Skye, "why are you doing this to us?"

"I'm doing what is best for Melody and if you care at all for her, you'll do the right thing." Skye watched as they stared at her. "Melody has thrived since we found her and even before, the person caring for her provided a very stable environment and she has an equally stable one here."

"This family that wants her, can they give her a good home?"

Skye folded her arms, "they've already started the process of enrolling her in private school, have a nice apartment and can provide everything she needs. She'll even have siblings around her age to play with."

Ryan Davies looked at his wife before taking the pen and signed the paper. "Just sign the paper Linda so we can get out of here. Obviously they want her so they can keep the little demon."

"Excuse me?" Skye all but stormed over to them, "why did you call her a demon?"

"You wouldn't understand." He merely shrugged, "she knew about things before they happened, made people listen to her and always had strays following her home." Skye listened to what he had to say and merely kept her excitement contained. She realized why Melody was gable to sense things before they happened and was happy about the reasons.

* * *

><p>Paperwork in hand, Skye delivered it to the Human Resources Department before heading to the small apartment in the housing part of Polaris. It was bigger than the last, three bedrooms with a kitchen, living room and two bathrooms. It was made for SHIELD agents who had families, the organization wasn't contained in the shadows anymore but instead operated in the light of day and welcomed people of all backgrounds, except the illegal kind.<p>

She found the kids watching a movie with Bobbi on the floor, the agent had her son in her arms and was happily watching the movie with the kids. 101 Dalmatians showed on the screen, fits of giggles and laughter filled the room as the puppies got into trouble.

"I'm home."

"Mommy!" Melody and Robbie both jumped up and ran to her, hugging her before allowing Skye to sit on the couch.

Ella just smiled and went back to the movie, "welcome back."

"So I have some big news for you Melody." She pulled the little girl closer, "I just got this paper from your mother and father that no longer makes them your mother and father. In a weeks you'll be parentless so I can adopt you."

* * *

><p>"Can I change my name?"<p>

Skye chuckled, "you mean your last name?"

"Yeah that one."

"I think everyone could change their last name if they want." Skye watched as all the kids turned. "But seeing as I don't have a last name, we'll all have to agree on one." She looked at them all, "I won't use it but you all can."

Devon looked at Ella, "I think we should use the fake one we used a lot with people before."

"Yeah I like that." Nathan smiled, "Nathan Smith…"

Skye chuckled at the obvious name before looking at all of them. "I have a better one for you, one I think you'll like more." Taking Melody's hands, she smiled at the girl. "How about Melody Ward, since he's your dad?"

Silence seemed to grip the room before all of them were rushing to hug her. Ella pulled back and smiled, "best mom ever!"

* * *

><p>"Great, all the world needs." Bobbi looked up at them. "So now we have six Wards instead of one, I thought you were for saving the world not destroying it."<p>

"I'm the one adopting them."

"Which leads to my next question, why given them his last name?"

Looking down at the kids and the happiness on their faces, she couldn't deny the truth. "He's their father and I'm just going to have to share them."

"And I thought Hunter and I had a messed up relationship, at least now we make sense."

"Oh shut up, you two have never made sense." The hacker just stared down at the agent that sat on the floor. "The only thing that makes sense is how your son came to be. You were married while divorced, bickering like kids and doing adult things when and where you shouldn't have been doing them. How else do you think we figured out how Levi came to be, we knew who his dad was the moment you said you were pregnant."

The lethal agent just kissed her son's cheek, "well he's perfect, aren't you my little bird?" The one and a half year old just pushed her away before crawling out of her lap. "And then he turns into his father."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I couldn't resist some Huntingbird thrown.

Next...Ian Quinn comes knocking on SHIELD's door and Ward is released from the Infirmary.

Please read and review...


	8. Misbehaving

Alone No More

Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 6 "A Fractured House"; Season 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I only own Melody, Ella, Devon, Nathan and Robbie

* * *

><p>It was early morning when a knock on the apartment door brought Skye out of her own land of lunch preparations. Seeing aside the lettuce she was chopping, she wiped her hands and headed over to the small security set by the wooden door to see Ward standing in the hallway. She knew he'd been released the night before but upgrading the firewall had left her unable to see him upon discharge and Coulson said he'd handle it.<p>

Opening the door she smiled at him, "hey, you're just in time."

"Time for what?" He moved into the apartment and looked around, clearly taking in the mess that was proof that kids lived there. Laundry sat on the couch folded but not put away and toys lay on the floor and coffee table.

"Their alarms are about ready to go off." Skye moved off the kitchen to finish the kids' lunches, returning to chopping the lettuce while Ward slowly sat on a nearby kitchen stool.

"School?" He motioned to the lunch bags that sat on the counter open ready for food.

Skye put aside the knife and started dishing salad into two small resealable containers. "Morgan Prep, it's about five miles away and is one of the best. A lot of kids with agency parents go there and they've already made friends.

* * *

><p>The sounds of various alarms went off and seconds later groaning was heard as a door slammed, followed by banging. "Hey! Devon that's not fair!" Ella's voice radiated from the hallway as Melody and Nathan made their way into the living room and kitchen.<p>

"I want cereal." Nathan walked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oatmeal with raisins and cinnamon." Melody stated with a groggy voice.

Skye looked over at Ward, "if you ask nicely, your dad may make pancakes for you."

Sleepiness seemed to vanish as both kids looked over to see Ward sitting at the counter. Both seemed to rush over without a word and hugged the free man. He ruffled Nathan's hair and met their eyes. "Would you like pancakes?"

"Yes!" Melody nodded eagerly.

"Go get ready and they'll be done by the time you guys are."

Skye found herself amazed at how easy things went, even after all the time apart and the betrayal between them. She made the kids' lunches while Ward moved around her making pancakes for breakfast. Looking over at the man she saw him concentrating on the pan in front of him.

"Where did Coulson house you last night?"

"Temp quarters until we can find me an apartment, location depending on what I plan to do." He looked over to see her making three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "I thought you made them salads."

Skye opened the fridge to grab five apples, "Ella and Devon said they preferred salads to sandwiches but getting the younger ones to eat salads at school would take a miracle so I make them sandwiches." She placed and apple in every bag before zipping them up. "Cheese stick, apple and 100% apple juice to go with either of those choices."

* * *

><p>He put pancakes on a plate just as all the kids sat down, rumors of their father and pancakes seemed to get everyone to the table dressed and ready. Ward walked over and set the plate down in the middle of the table, watching as they picked from the plate with their forks. "There's more where that came from."<p>

"Field trip letter." Nathan waved a paper in the air and Ward took it from him, looking over the form. "Can you sign it?"

"We'll leave that to Skye now eat up before those get cold."

Walking back over to the hacker, he handed her the form and she quickly read over the information on the page. "Nathan is this optional or do you have to go?"

The boy turned in his chair, "I don't know."

"I want to talk to your teacher before I sign the form. I don't feel comfortable with you going on this field trip." Skye put the form on the fridge and saw Ward looking at her confused. "History of Nazi Regime and Impacts on Society is currently an exhibit at the Museum of History."

He merely nodded before turning off the stove and stood beside her. "I trust you."

"I trust you too." Shrugging she smiled at him, "despite everything that's happened."

* * *

><p>"Oh you're in trouble!" Robbie sung and pointed at Ella, "you lied to Mommy about homework. You said you did it and you didn't complete it last night, you're doing it now."<p>

Ward stepped over to the table before Skye had a chance. "Ella did you lie to Skye and say you had your homework done when she asked despite not having it done?"

She put down her pencil and looked up at him, "I just had a little left to do."

"That wasn't the question, did you lie or not?"

"Yes sir." The girl looked down, clearly ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry."

Skye moved over to them and took up the paper that sat on the table. "You can turn it in the way it is."

"But I'll get a zero!" Ella looked up at her in shock.

"You should have thought of that before. When you get home we'll talk about consequence for lying to me."

Ella folded her arms, "please let me finish, I promise not to do it again."

"Eat your breakfast." Skye merely walked over to the girl's backpack and put it inside after signing in pen at the bottom that it hadn't been completed.

"I don't want breakfast, I want to finish my homework!" Ella's voice bordered yelling and all the kids sat with wide eyes as if waiting for the fallout.

Ward ignored the pain in his ribs as he bent down beside Ella's chair. "You have three seconds to turn around and eat or your food gets taken up."

"She's not being fair."

"No she is being fair, a lot more than I would be."

Ella shook her head, "I want my homework, now!"

* * *

><p>The former specialist stood up and took the plate from in front of the girl, walking it over to the counter before turning to look at her. "Brush your teeth and sit down on the couch till your siblings are done."<p>

"You aren't my dad so you don't get to tell me what to do!" Ella stood up and folded her arms. "Skye is adopting us not you so I don't have to listen to you."

Skye merely pointed to the hallway, "teeth and couch, now."

The girl stood her ground, "I'm not listening until I get my homework."

"Sleepover at Lara's is gone." Skye stated with a face that would have made May proud. "Your behavior is inappropriate and disrespectful. Your father came over this morning to see you after getting out of the infirmary last night. He even made you pancakes and has tried to be patient with you but all you've done is lash out and say things that were hurtful. Now go brush your teeth and wait on the couch or there will be more than just losing a sleepover."

"I hate you!" She pushed Skye as she passed her and Skye shook her head as she walked over to the table where the other kids were.

"Finish up so we can get you guys to school."

* * *

><p>It was only after the kids were at school and Skye was in her lab that Ward found her stationary long enough to ask about that morning. He knocked on her door and she waved him in as she closed her laptop lid.<p>

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Skye watched him winch as he sat down. "Sorry about this morning, it's actually the first time she's acted like that."

Ward shook his head, "I don't understand why she acted like that."

"The honeymoon phase is over." Skye smirked at him, "happened all the time at the orphanage. She feels comfortable with her surroundings and the people in her daily life, she's not afraid to push the boundaries and express herself."

"I shouldn't show up anymore, I interfered with your routine and your parenting. I wanted to come apologize for that." Ward sighed and looked at his hands, "it's hard even after these months away from them."

The hacker reached out and touched his hand, "the code is 1474ARB, feel free to stop by when you want. Just do me a favor and knock on the door before you open it."

"Skye I'm trying to understand why you're acting like you are. When we met again months ago you were like when I last saw you but now you act like I never hurt you."

"No you hurt me and trust me, the betrayal still stings but," that drew his attention to look at her her, "I'm beginning to understand who Grant Ward really is. The kids…"

"Only know a part of me and that doesn't help you with resolving your anger."

Skye merely snorted. "You think I'm not angry anymore because I am, I'm still angry at you but those feelings Ward, they haven't gone away just like yours haven't. My father, you know my crazy alien father who destroyed villages to try to find me, murdered people just for the heck of it. Anyways, he told me there is this little quirk to who we are and that once we develop feelings, losing that person makes us halfway crazy."

"You're not crazy."

"Tell that to the woman who blackmailed the universe to get what she wanted." Skye sat back in her chair. "Everything isn't disappearing overnight, I don't think it will in a year because it's going to take decades but I can work on that. Right now, the kids are the most important thing and if that means ignoring the anger so we can be there for them than I will. Like I told Hunter's wife, you're their father and I'm not taking them away from you because while you helped them, they helped you. They need you as much as you need them and I need all six of you. As awkward as it may become, we're a family now and that means letting a lot go to go forward."

He nodded, "I'm sorry for everything I've done and while I know you can never accept an apology, I feel like you deserve one."

Before he could process what she was doing, she was hugging him. "Don't betray me ever again and we'll be okay."

"Never again." He let his hand cup the back of her head. "I learned my lesson the first time."

Skye pulled back and pushed back her hair, "speaking of lessons, Ella…"

"I think maybe you should handle this but I'll support whatever you decide."

"I think we should talk more on it though." The hacker sighed, "if we're going to do this, we need to be a team when we do it. I remember how I used to split the nuns and I don't want any of them doing that to us."

* * *

><p>Talk they did, every day either over a meal or while Ward started searching through the SHIELD database for job openings. He had to start from the ground up, he couldn't be a field agent or specialist immediately out of the doors but being able to return to SHIELD helped some. A week later on a Saturday afternoon, the two sat down with all five kids to talk.<p>

"Do any of you know why we're all here?" Skye looked at all five faces as they shook their heads. "Any guesses?"

"Is someone in trouble?" Robbie asked shyly as if it mattered and it caused both parents to chuckle.

Skye leaned forward slight, "not yet unless you have something to tell me."

"No one's done anything yet." Devon acted like the mature one half the time despite being just ten years old.

Ward folded his hands as his forearms rested against his legs, "Skye and I have spent the week talking about you five and your behavior. There are going to be new rules, rules that we both have agreed on and will be in place whoever is here."

"Like number one being that whoever is in charge, adult wise, you show them respect." Skye looked over at Ella before letting her eyes drag across the other four. "Back talking and yelling get you consequences."

"The more do you do something the worse the punishment becomes." Ward saw the kids' faces. "A onetime comment or yell may just get you an extra chore but increasing the action gets your activities or privileges taken away."

Skye pulled an envelope from her pocket, "speaking of chores, you guys are going to have some of your own. Right now, Melody and Robbie have to help in the kitchen after dinner, Nathan you have to make sure all the toys are in the correct rooms and everything is put away at the end of the day. Devon you're going to help take out the trash while Ella helps me with the laundry." Placing the paper down she looked at them all, "doing chores means an allowance, but not doing them means no allowance for that day and a privilege taken away."

"There are more rules to go over but that'll be at a later date." The former specialist trained his eyes on all five kids in front of him. "But if I ever hear you say something to your mother like Ella said to me last week, losing privileges will be the least of your concerns. Skye didn't have to adopt anyone of you, she wasn't forced to do it or pressured. She's doing it because she loves you and wants to be your mother, for that she deserves more respect than anyone else in the world."

"Same goes for your father." Skye sighed, "he and I may have our differences, we may fight and not speak for days on end but there are reasons for that that are between us. If I hear you disrespecting him, saying he's not your father or anything of the sort there will be bigger consequences than you can imagine. He doesn't have to be here, he could technically walk out that door right now and never come back but he's choosing to be here, to be a part of your lives."

"Any questions?" Ward waited before Ella raised her hand, "what is it Ella?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry, I felt bad later when I realized what I said." She stood and moved to Ward, hugging him. "You're the only dad I've ever had, I'm sorry I said those things to you."

Ward pulled back and nodded, "it's okay to be angry but not to lash out at them."

"Oh and homework," Skye saw all their eyes widen. "Until you reach high school, I'll be checking your homework grade every week and I can do that via your school website. If it falls below a 90 average, you'll lose free time so you can have more study time. Anymore questions?"

"Are you going to take Mommy on a date?" Melody popped the question out of nowhere and seemed to stare at Ward. "I think you should take her on a date."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Melody!

Next...Ian Quinn shows up and Ward makes his decision on what he plans to do job wise

Please read and review...


	9. Missing

Alone No More

Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 6 "A Fractured House"; Season 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I only own Melody, Ella, Devon, Nathan and Robbie

* * *

><p>When a usually well behaved five and six year old have a temper tantrum on the same day, while the other is having one it tests even the most patient of people. Grant Ward had stopped their misbehavior a year before but it seemed that being in a different setting with another parent, one that was a lot more outgoing, redefined what behaviors they could get away with. So once again the former specialist was having to figure out how to stop behavior in its tracks quickly. He'd elected with Skye to be a stay-at-home father, despite them not being in any relationship beyond friends who were once in love with each other, while she went on missions.<p>

"Melody Skylar Ward if you don't pick yourself up and stop right now, there will be consequences on top of your grounding." Ward stared down at the whining and crying five year old as she lay on the floor kicking and screaming. "You have five seconds, five…"

"Leave Melody alone!" Robbie yelled and pushed his father. "Mom says we're allowed to cry."

Ward bent down and caught his son's arms, "first, we don't push, especially your parents. Second, don't get in the middle of a conversation I'm having with your sister."

"You're yelling at her not having a conversation!" Robbie stomped his foot. "I want mom now!"

"Your mom is away right now at work so you're stuck with me. Go to your room until I finish with Melody and then we'll talk."

Robbie shook his head and folded his arms, "no! Leave Melody alone."

"Robert Thomas go to your room now." Ward didn't waiver as he looked at his son. "Five second, five…"

"No! I'm not leaving till Mom gets here, bring her back now! She never yells at us, not like you do!"

Taking a deep breath Ward nodded realizing what his son was trying to say. "I'm sorry if I'm yelling. I'll try not to from now on. Now," he gently touched the six year old's arms, "will you please go to your room so I can deal with your sister's misbehavior?"

"Okay." It was a whisper before turning around to go to his room.

* * *

><p>After Robbie had left, Ward turned to his daughter who seemed to finally calm but lay on the ground staring at him. Sitting down on the floor he put a hand on her back but she turned her head away from him.<p>

"Melody, I can't change that Mommy went away for work before you woke up." He reached up and combed at her brown locks, so much like Skye's despite them not being related. "She didn't want to wake you up because you'd had a long day yesterday."

"I want Mommy." It was a sniffled whisper and she turned her head to look at him. "Can you bring her back?"

Ward gently picked the girl up and pulled her into his lap, gently cuddling her. "No but she'll be back after she makes sure a really bad man is no longer in public."

Despite her temper tantrum and behavior, Ward could only hold his daughter because she wasn't acting out due to wanting something unreasonable. Melody only wanted her mother back, one that had left in the middle of the night with only a call explaining she needed him to come over because she had to leave immediately. Skye was a wonderful mother, one that was caring and would unleash a mama bear mentality if someone even verbally threatened her kids. Above all she loved them for who they were and what they were, no one could tell her differently that they weren't her kids. Five months after the adoption of the older four and two months after Melody's adoption, the seven of them were a family.

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper followed by her lifting her head to show big brown, watery eyes. "I'm sorry Daddy." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing her head, Ward held her realizing that no matter what his kids did he'd always love them in a way that couldn't be explained. He'd move heaven and earth to keep them safe, destroy governments and kill if necessary. After he'd lost Skye he'd been alone but the kids had given him purpose and while his love for Skye hadn't diminished, it had taken a back seat when love had developed for the kids. The kids and Skye were his only concerns in life, nothing else mattered not even his own life. "Sweetheart look at me." Melody pulled back to look him in the eye. "Mommy is going to leave in the future and sometimes she won't be here when you wake up but I will be. One of us will be here no matter what but this behavior can't happen when she leaves, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well you're still grounded."

Melody looked at him with wide eyes, "but I said I was sorry."

"Saying sorry doesn't excuse behavior. I told you if you didn't stop you'd get consequences and you didn't listen so now you have to face those consequences." Realizing he could relate he smiled at her. "You remember how Mommy came in and took me to jail because of the bad things I did? I said sorry but I still had to face my consequences until I earned my freedom back. You have to earn not being grounded anymore and that means accepting your grounding. One day isn't a long time, I was once grounded for months."

Her eyes got wider, "months?"

"Yep, I couldn't leave my room and I wasn't allowed to visit with anyone. I even had all my activities taken away."

"Why?" Such an innocent question that needed a simple answer despite the loaded reason why he'd been 'grounded' by the team.

Thinking for a few moments he smiled when he remembered the past. It wasn't happy but it reminded him of how much he'd lost and regained, "well I hurt Mommy's feelings and I lied to her and I tried to take her somewhere she didn't want to go."

"But you love Mommy."

"I do but remember last week when you hurt Ella's feelings by telling her that what she was wearing was ugly?" The girl nodded in remembering what she'd done. "Sometimes we hurt people who we love even when we shouldn't."

Melody stood up and Ward reached out to wipe her cheek with his thumb, rubbing away the tear stains. "Did Mommy forgive you like you forgive me?"

"In her own way she did." It was not actually true but Skye had insisted they move on, let the past be the past. The problems between him and Skye were much more complicated than their kids could understand. The fact they were still in love with each other but actions of the past and emotional betrayal prevented anything other than friendship from developing. "Now, off to your room."

He let out a breath as he stood after Melody made her way to her room. If you had told him years before that he'd be a father to five kids, co-parenting with what was technically his ex-ten-minute-girlfriend, he would have shot the person and made them disappear because of the sheer stupidity of the statement. At that moment he knew despite the craziness of family, he wouldn't trade a minute of it, although he'd be willing to add more to the relationship he had with Skye.

* * *

><p>The next day on Monday during the afternoon, Ward made his way downstairs with Melody and Robbie so they could eat at the cafeteria. It was a parent-teacher conference day for the kindergarten students so they were off school while the others had school. Skye had already arranged to meet with all the teachers the next week after classes due to her being out of country for work. It was treat eating in the main cafeteria for the kids, he and Skye tried to cook for them in the apartment and since both were off school he decided to spend time with them solely. The older three would be off of school that Friday while Nathan had school off on Wednesday.<p>

"I want to eat something unhealthy!" Robbie practically bounced on his feet. "Like a hamburger or tacos. Mom makes us eat a lot of healthy stuff all the time."

"Hamburger it is." He looked down at Melody, "what do you want?"

Biting her lip she looked deep in thought before smiling. "Ice cream."

"Ice cream after lunch, food first."

"Hamburger with cheese!"

They walked through the main lobby, an outdoor area with a glass dome that separated the living area of Polaris from the operations side. It was raining, the rain beating against the dome in a gentle shower. Listening to Melody tell him about her new classroom pet, a rabbit named Snowdrop, Ward was only drawn away by Robbie pulling on his arm.

"What is it?" He looked down at the little boy.

"Why is Mommy hurt?" He pointed and Ward let his attention draw to the entrance where he found Skye and Lance Hunter walking in a cuffed Ian Quinn. Skye had had huge bruise on her cheek and a bloody lip but other than that she seemed fine. Quinn's eye looked like it was sewn shut by the amount of swelling and purple color. It didn't escape Ward's notice that the man was limping and his gait told Ward he'd probably suffered a well-aimed kick south.

Concern filled Ward, it was the first mission since before the Fall that he'd seen Skye take part in wholly. Before he'd been a prisoner or hadn't been around so he only saw her when she was on down time, not returning from the field. The idea that she was injured made him want to harm whoever had dared to touch her but he shoved the feeling down, it was something he had no right to any longer. He did have a right though on the fact that someone had dared to harm the mother of his children, leaving a chance she could be taken from them.

"I don't know Robbie but I'm sure she's okay."

* * *

><p>Skye seemed to notice them immediately and Melody waved at her, she only gave a smile in return. Ian Quinn paused in his steps as he neared Ward, the former specialist pulled both of his children to him and well away from the madman.<p>

"Grant Ward, I see Garrett's pet project has decided to join the enemy. What of value do they have for a traitor like you?" He turned his attention to Melody and Robbie, "watching kids like a watchdog it seems." He smirked at the two kids, "watch it kids, he hurts people and does whatever he has to in order to survive. You might just end up as part of the enemy camp."

Melody narrowed her eyes and turned in a circle, aiming her foot to Quinn's thigh at an angle that the man went down to his knees. The girl then punched him, his nose began to bleed quickly as she folded her arms. "My dad isn't a traitor, he's a hero and you're nothing but evil. Don't worry, you'll get what you have coming to you soon enough."

"Okay back off Mini-Agent Ward." Hunter pulled Quinn to his feet. "Best not to piss those kids off."

Skye gave Melody a pointed look before pushing Quinn forward, leaving the two kids with their father. They disappeared from view as they headed towards the third building, smaller because a majority of it was underground. Ward turned his attention to Melody and just looked down at her.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Agent Morse is teaching us martial arts and self-defense." Robbie was the one to pop up as Melody looked sheepishly at her father.

Ward pulled Melody's chin up, "don't ever do that again, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She looked down as if ashamed of her actions. "I just don't like people telling me my dad is bad."

"Can we just go home and wait for Mom?" Robbie pulled on Ward's arm, "please?"

Figuring that Skye could use some food he looked down at his six year old son. "How about we pick up a pizza from the cafeteria and take it home to her?"

"Pizza?" Melody's eyes lit up like a supernova. "Yeah, pizza sounds great, super great!"

* * *

><p>That's exactly what Skye found when she walked through the door to her apartment. Pizza sat on the kitchen counter despite being able to smell it from the door and she stopped in the doorway to see Ward pulling plates out and setting them on the table while Robbie and Melody colored. Smiling she knocked on the wall and all three looked up to see her, her field suit still on, cowl sitting around her neck while her hair sat in a ponytail.<p>

"Smells amazing."

"Mommy!" Robbie and Melody both yelled in excitement, running to her and hugged her.

Skye hugged them both, leaning down to kiss both their heads. "Hey you guys, did you behave for your dad?"

"Nope!" Melody smiled up at her, "I even got grounded."

"I don't know if that's something to be happy about." Skye gave her a skeptical look before looking up to find Ward leaning against the counter. "Hi."

He moved over to her and gently took her chin between his fingers, "what happened?"

"I didn't need you to protect me from Quinn's men this time." She gave a slight smile, "but it's not without injury. You should see the other guy though."

He chuckled and picked up Robbie, "we got you post-mission pizza."

"Really?" Skye looked down at Skye, "whose idea was that huh? I know someone has been bugging me for some junk food for lunch."

"Actually it was Daddy's idea." Melody smiled and looked at Ward. "We were going to eat at the cafeteria but then he said we should pick up pizza for you."

Skye smirked, "Grant Ward eating something he considers junk food, what has the world come to?"

"Go guys go get started." Ward put Robbie down. "One slice each."

The two couldn't get to the table fast enough while Skye smiled. "I missed them the whole time."

"Come on." He placed a hand on her arm and moved to the back of the apartment, "let's get that lip looked at, it's still bleeding."

"I missed you too." Skye looked at him as they moved to the bathroom. "Strange as it was, I missed you."

Ward nodded as he turned on the bathroom light, "we're a family, the seven of us so we're bound to miss each other even if you and I don't always see eye to eye."

* * *

><p>AN: Again with the violence, Melody Ward you are something else.

Next...Skye and Ward have it out over the letters.

Please read and review...


	10. Learning

Alone No More

Spoilers: Season 2, Episode 6 "A Fractured House"; Season 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I only own Melody, Ella, Devon, Nathan and Robbie

* * *

><p>Skye allowed herself to relax after a very long day restructuring several security grids due to a hacking attempt by college students as a senior prank. Ward had the kids out for the day as they shopped for Ella's birthday party, she'd never had one before she they decided to let her pick what she wanted decoration-wise. So with the kids out of the house and it silent, Skye sat down on the couch to devour one of the stacks of letters that she had found in Ward's old safe house.<p>

_Skye,_

_Today was a hard day, sitting in a clinic with Robbie for almost three hours while they waited for us. It was the kind that didn't ask questions if you don't have identification and can pay with cash but at the same time they decide who will be treated when. His fever kept rising and he was sick, I kept having to take him to the small bathroom to empty his stomach. There was nothing I could do, I hadn't felt that helpless since you'd been shot and I was told there was nothing that could be done. _

_In the end it was scarlet fever, developing after strep throat. I realize now that I'm not used to identifying these things in adults much less children. The afternoon was spent on the couch with Robbie while he slept in between medication rounds, I started researching all I could on every common illness children have so I can recognize when the kids are sick. I'm also determined to add more health conscious habits to their routine. _

_I can't imagine going through that again, especially with Ella or Melody. The boys I can handle but not my girls, Melody in pain would do more damage than I'm ready for because she reminds me so much of you. Honestly when I look at her brown eyes so full of life and happiness now, I can only be reminded of how much I miss you. She may not be ours but in those few moments of happiness at Providence, when the thought of a future was indeed possible, I imagined us having a child like her. _

_Stay safe,_

_Grant_

* * *

><p>The sound of the door made Skye fold the letter and put it in its envelope, stacking it with the others. Turning she smiled as she saw all five kids carrying at least one bag while Ward held two bags that were clearly full of wrapped presents, probably removed from his apartment on their way up.<p>

"Mommy guess what Daddy got us for lunch?" Melody was jumping up and down as Ward collected the bags from all the kids. "Junk food!"

"Junk food?" Skye was surprised as Ward was much stricter on what they could eat than she was although there were times he'd have one-on-one days with them and he'd take them somewhere not so healthy. However, clear junk food was a shock even for his one-on-one days. "What exactly did you guys have?"

Ella smiled at her as she sat on the floor beside her brother, "fried chicken, but we had to have appropriate vegetables. Fries and mac and cheese were not acceptable, we all had green beans with our chicken."

"I think that's borderline acceptable, not junk food." Skye smiled at them before turning to Ella, the girl was busy setting up a game of Monopoly Junior to play with her younger siblings. "What did you decide on for decorations?"

"Polka dots." Ella smiled at her, "purple and white for colors. Grant said that I could get what I wanted but I didn't like anything else."

* * *

><p>Ward chuckled as he moved over from the kitchen, holding out a bouquet of daisies to her. Smiling the hacker took them and looked up at him, "any particular reason why you're getting me flowers?"<p>

"Because I saw them and thought of you." He smiled as she stood and headed to the kitchen to put them in something. His eyes drifted to the couch where she'd made a small nest before resting on the coffee table, the letters laying in stacks.

Picking them up, Ward looked at the envelopes before turning to look over at Skye as she stood putting the flowers in water. A tug on his arm made him look down to see Melody, she motioned for him to bend down and he did. "Don't be mad at Mommy."

"Why do you think I'm mad at her?"

"I don't think, I know and it's because she took your letters." Melody smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can I tell you a secret about them?"

Chuckling at the innocence of his daughter, Ward nodded. "What secret?"

Leaning in close, the little voice drifted into his ear. "When she reads them, Mommy falls more in love with you." She pulled back and put a finger to her mouth, "shh, don't tell."

"What are you two whispering about?" Skye moved over to the living room and smiled at them, hands on her hips. "Are you keeping secrets?"

"Only Daddy can know this one, the only one I promise!" Melody smiled at her, "I can have one secret with him right?"

Skye sat down and pulled the girl to her, giggles escaping the now six year old. "You two can have your secrets as long as I have secrets with you too." Looking over at Ward she smiled a smile he hadn't seen in years. "Thank you, I love the flowers."

"You're welcome." In that moment Ward couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. He'd discuss the topic later when it was the two of them but the smile she'd given him and the look in her eyes was enough to calm whatever anger he was feeling at that moment.

* * *

><p>The decision was to have Ella's birthday party at a nearby park so that her non-SHIELD friends could come as well. Fifteen girls and two boys from her classes and lunch hour were enjoying the Nerf Gun party that Skye had organized. Tons of kids with water guns and makeshift targets as well as each other, it was left to the parents and family to mingle with each other while Bobbi and Hunter watched, or participate in Hunter's case.<p>

"I swear he's less mature than all these kids here." Bobbi made her way over to Skye as she laid out a birthday cake. "That includes Levi."

Skye smirked as she looked up at the agent, "you married him, again, I may add."

"Don't remind me, I love him but there are times I want to drop him off in Siberia naked."

Skye shot her a glare when a couple of parents walked over. Instantly the glare turned into a smile as she turned to the two adults making their way over.

"Hi, I'm Taylor London and my husband, Mitchell." One of the women held out a hand and Skye took it. "Thank you so much for inviting Danielle, she often likes to talk about her new friend Ella and we haven't had the chance to meet you so we were a little weary of having her over."

"Skye and I completely understand." Skye noticed Ward moving over with Nathan by the arm, the look on the boy's face clearly meant he knew he'd done something wrong. "I hope now that we've met you're more open to the idea of getting the girls together?"

Mitchell London nodded, "possibly, may I ask what you do career wise? Danielle said Ella mentioned you're away often."

* * *

><p>The hacker just smiled as Ward reached her, "I work for SHIELD." It didn't escape her notice how both looked at each other as if trying to assess that statement. Turning to Ward she looked between him and Nathan. "What happened?"<p>

"Do you want to tell your mother or should I?" He gave Nathan a look and the boy just looked down, shuffling his feet.

Skye bent down in front of her middle child and stared until he looked up at her. "What happened?" Her voice was calm but there was no mistaking he was in trouble.

"I punched David Conrad till he fell." Nathan looked down at the ground again. "He called me stupid and said I should have stayed where I belonged, alone on the street."

"Well no matter what he said or did you didn't have the right to assault him." Skye pulled on Nathan's arm till her moved towards her. "Nathan look at me." Eyes met hers and she sighed, seeing that despite everything he was ashamed of his actions. "You're going to apologize to him and his parents, do you understand me?"

Nathan nodded his head, "yes ma'am."

"Okay." Standing she moved over to the picnic table and sat him down, "you're going to sit here for the rest of the time everyone is playing."

"Mom?" She paused to look at him, "I'm not stupid, right?"

Skye chuckled and bent down, "no you're not and don't let anyone convince you that you are. As for where you belong, that's with our family and no one has the right to tell you otherwise."

* * *

><p>Leaving him to watch the other kids, Skye returned to find Ward talking to Danielle London's parents. She smiled as she returned to them and they seemed to look at her surprised. Taylor immediately put a hand out. "I am impressed, my eight year old would be throwing a temper tantrum the size of the moon if I pulled him away from playing."<p>

"Yelling and throwing temper tantrums isn't something we allow." Ward shoved his hands in his pockets. "They are old enough to know it's not appropriate so if they do so, they get consequences."

Skye chuckled, "they still test us, you forget Ella's temper tantrum after we caught her doing homework she said she'd finished. Melody's tantrums over me leaving haven't subsided yet, not even with her constant grounding." She looked at the parents, "they aren't perfect and neither are we, despite what you think we screw up sometimes."

"So are you thinking of adding any to the bunch?" Mitchell chuckled, "I'd think five is a lot to take on but you did adopt them all, might want one of your own."

"Oh you think…" Skye put up her hands. "We're not married or dating."

Taylor put a hand on her husband's arm, "Mitchell don't automatically assume they're together. For all we know they have partners currently working elsewhere. I apologize about my husband, he assumes if you're parenting kids you're together. Fischer Masterson's moms co-raise him with two fathers that have a daughter so the kids have both types of parents. I see it a perfectly natural."

Skye busted out laughing, "no, we're not gay either." She smirked and hit Ward's arm, "that Belarusian would have liked you then huh?" Ward merely glared at her as she turned to the couple. "No we were together for a short time years ago but work kept us apart. Grant got out of the field for a while and decided to take the kids in. When we got in touch a year ago by pure coincidence I realized with his job as a field agent he couldn't adopt them but because I work in communications, I knew I could. I'm the legal parent but he'll always be Dad to them so we co-parent together. It works for us with our alternating schedules so someone is always there for them."

"Oh well that makes much more sense." Mitchell smiled before leaning in slightly. "Do the kids ever make you think of getting back together?"

Ward looked at Skye and she met his eyes before smiling, the former specialist was the one to speak up. "Sometimes but the reasons why we broke it off to begin with stop us from getting back together."

* * *

><p>"OHHH DEVON YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" Melody's voice rang out and both parents turned to see Bobbi soaking wet as she carried Devon over by the collar.<p>

"Take your son right now before I make sure he never sees the light of day again." She handed him over to Skye. "You and I are going to be having one-on-one sessions after this."

Devon folded his arms, "you so didn't see that coming so I'm not sorry. Some super-agent you are!"

Bobbi glared before turning to leave, Hunter holding out his arms as if trying to stop her. "You say one word Hunter and you'll be dancing naked in Siberia with the polar bears." The man was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Ward looked down at Devon, "with me now!"

Skye looked up at the crowd of kids all starring as if waiting for the fallout. "Okay everyone, bring it in for cake." As they rushed over she muttered something under her breath. "Before someone murders someone."

* * *

><p>AN: You'll find out next chapter about why Ward didn't confront Skye about the letters. Plus who couldn't resist all the Skyeward awkward moments thrown into this chapter plus some Huntingbird moments.

Next...Skye and Ward realize that leaving their kids alone with anyone other than May or Bobbi is a bad idea.

Please read and review...


End file.
